The Other Side of People
by SODAllyGirl14
Summary: This is the story of the Curtis brothers, a sister, the gang and some unexpected suprises.
1. 2 years

Chapter 1

I was walking home form the park. It wasn't to cold out for a January day out. I had gone for a walk to enjoy the newly fallen snow. I love snow I always have ever since I was a little kid. I guess it was a good thing considering my name is Snowprincess. Yes Snowprincess is my real name. My father was a very original person. He picked out my whole name after my mom picked my older brother's name. And I guess they compromised on my younger brother's names though. I think they decided after my dad named me with a sort of 'theme'. My full name was Snowprincess Nicole Curtis. He chose Snowprincess because 1) I was born during a snow storm and 2) He always said he wanted a little princess. He chose Nicole because I was born after Christmas and he loves Christmas (and Santa) and chose Nicole instead of Nicolas.

It was starting to get a little windy and the wind was blowing my almost white, blond hair to the side but it didn't bother me. When I got home as usual the whole gang was there. Two-bit and Steve were wrestling in the middle of the living room. Darry was finishing dinner. Dallas was sitting in Darry's chair with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth and he was watching the guys wrestle. Pony and Johnny were trying to watch a movie on TV but Steve and Two-bit were in the way and Soda was setting the table. I walked into the kitchen to grab a Coke and then Mason walked in. Mason is my boyfriend. We have known him for a long time but he and I have only been dating for almost 2 years. He was sorta part of the gang I don't really think the guys consider him a 'part' of the gang but he was over as much as they were.

"Hey babe" I said kissing him as he walked in.

"Hey" he said

"Dinner" Darry yelled and everyone raced to the table (or rather the food on the table because almost everyone ate either in the living room or at the counter). Darry had made pork chops, green beans (that barley anyone ate) and mashed potatoes. After we ate we went into the living room (well those of us who weren't already there) and ended up watching TV.

"I'm board" Soda said. Soda can't sit still for more then a few seconds. We had only finished eating two minutes ago and he was already board.

"Well little buddy find something to do" Darry said looking over his paper at Soda. Soda then proceeded to look around the room to see if he could find anything to do.

"Nope can't find anything." He said "How about we go somewhere"

"Wanna go to Buck's" Dal asked and Darry gave him a _not on your life _look and he didn't say anything more. Darry didn't like us hanging around Buck's.

"No I wanna go somewhere we don't go to often. Somewhere different." Soda said

"My friend Mark is having a party and said to stop by." Mace said

"Why not" Soda said and we all got up to go (well everyone except Pony and Johnny who had school in the morning. I had already graduated last year. And Darry who has work). I kinda knew Mark he lived with his best friend Bryon and his mom. They took him in when his parents killed each other when Mark was little. Mark and Bryon along with Mason are middle class. So we had a little walk ahead of us. When we got there the party did just start but it was already crazy. Bryon's mom musta been out of town or something because she would never let them throw a party. We partied for a while and Mason ended up getting me drunk and around 1 in the morning we all left. Mason headed to his place, Two-bit went with Dal over to Buck's (who's party was bound to still be going) and Soda helped Steve and me back home. Steve was going to crash at our place (his parents kicked him out again). Soda never got drunk or even drank for that matter. Lucky for me Darry was asleep when we got home I went to bed as did Soda and Steve.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Soda was making breakfast. Soda loved chocolate and sugar for that matter. For instance today for breakfast we would be having chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate cake (which would have extra sweet frosting cause Soda made it last night) and chocolate milk. Like I said Sodapop Curtis loves chocolate.

"Mornin' Snow" He said

"Mornin' Sodapop" I said and turned to see Steve entering the kitchen "Morning Steve"

"Yeah morning guys" I figured he had a pretty gnarly hang over.

"HELLO" I heard a voice yell. It was Two-bit

"In here Two-bit" I said I didn't bother to tell him not to slam the door because he would do it anyway. He then walked into the living room and turned on Mickey.

"Chocolate chip pancakes again?" Pony said walking in the kitchen to get a glass of chocolate milk. "Didn't we just have those yesterday?"

"Yep but I wanted em again" Soda said

"You're gonna turn into a chocolate chip" Pony said. Soda rolled his eyes and Darry walked in.

"Tell me we're not having chocolate chip pancakes again." Darry said. I laughed but he didn't. Then Dally, Johnny, and Mace walked in.

"Chocolate chip pancakes again?" they all said

"Yeah and if you don't like it then eat at your own house" Soda defended his pancakes. He then set a plate of pancakes on the table and everyone dug in. I got done eating and went to get ready. I came out and Darry was walking out the door for work with Steve and Soda. Two-bit had already said he was skipping school so Mace said he would drive Pony and Johnny. So the four of us got into Mace's car (I went along because Mace was gonna drop me off at work.) and drove off. We dropped the boys off and Mason drove to the department store where I worked to drop me off. When we got there I gave him a kiss before getting out of the car.

"So I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked. Today was our two year anniversary and he was taking me out.

"Yeah" I said

"Ok love you" he said

"Love you too." I said and gave him another kiss "Bye" I said and hopped out of the car.

The day went by slowly. I worked at a department store as a cashier. My best friend Sarah worked the register next to me. So we could talk all the time. When I finally got off of work I had to walk home. Sarah and I walked together just to be safe. Sarah's house was closer to the store than mine so I had to walk a couple of blocks to my house. When I got there it was nearly 6:30. So I had to hustle to get ready.

"What's your hurry?" Pony said

"Mason and I are going out tonight it's our two year anniversary today." I told him going into my room. I put on a pink dress I had. I normally don't wear dresses but today Mace was taking me to a nice restaurant so I felt obligated to wear one and I don't really like pink either but it does look good on my especially with my blond hair. After getting dressed I did my hair and make-up. After that I was looking for the bracelet my parents had gotten me for my 16th birthday. I wore it on special occasions because it was so nice and I didn't want to ruin it. Sometimes I would wear it just to wear it. I finally found it and by that time it was 7:20 and Mason was waiting for me. I walked out to the living room and got my coat and shoes on and Mace and I left.

"You look stunning" Mace said once we were in the car.

"Thank you" I said "you look good too. So where are we going?"

"We are going to this excellent Italian restaurant." He said. We drove and finally got to this restaurant. It was very fancy and was defiantly in Soc territory. We went in and a waiter took us to our table. We looked over the menu and then finally ordered. I got the Fettuccine Alfredo and Mace ordered chicken parmesan. We ate and then left.

"So where to now?" I asked

"You'll see" was all he replied and a few minutes later we were parked at the park. Mason and I got out and went for a walk around the park. And then he pulled me over to the swings.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he sat me on a swing.

"You don't remember?" he said "This is where we first met when we were little. We both ran for this swing and were arguing over it when some kid came up and took it. So then we both went off and played in the sandbox or something." He said and I kinda remembered that but not that well. He was sitting next to me on the other swing and then he got up.

"Snow, can I ask you something?" Mace said and walked over in front of me

"Yeah anything." I said then he dropped to one knee and pulled out a box.

"Snow will you marry me?" he said. I was shocked I wasn't expecting that and I didn't know what to say.

"Oh Mason yes. Yes I will marry you." I said and he placed the ring on my finger and kissed me. After that we walked around the park and just talked. Before we knew it, it was 10. Mason dropped me off. He couldn't stay because his parents wanted to know what I said and wanted him home as soon as we were done. I gave my fiancé a kiss and walked inside my house.

"What are you so happy about princess?" Two-bit said. Everyone either called me Snow or Princess. "You have never looked this happy coming back from a date before."

"Yeah you aren't normally this happy" Soda agreed. "So what happened?" he asked. I was standing in front of everyone.

"You guys wanna know?" I said

"Yeah" they all said

"Ok well after dinner Mason took me to the park"

"Well I coulda done that if I knew it woulda made you that happy" Two-bit said

"Two-bit let me finish. Anyway he took me to the spot where we first met and then" I paused mostly for a dramatic effect

"Then" Johnny said

"Then he proposed." I said and held out my hand showing them the ring. It was a nice size ring too.

"Snow congratulations" Soda said jumping up and hugging me. Everyone congratulated me and we talked about it for a few minutes then being the men they are they soon lost interest and went back to what they were doing before. So I went to my room to change to my PJs. No sooner than I got changed and sat at my vanity to take off my make-up then Darry walked in.

"Hey Snow white" he said. Snow white was what my dad used to call me just like he called Soda, Pepsi-cola. "I wanted to talk to you"

I already knew what he wanted to say so I started to answer. "Darry this is what I want. I know you want me to think about this and I have and I want to marry Mason. We already decided we are going to find an apartment. He said his parents want to at least help pay for the wedding. And tomorrow I'm going over there for dinner." I told him "I know you don't want me to get hurt but I'll be fine. Mason and I have been dating for two years and you guys have known him for a long time. So don't worry." I said

"Are you sure?" Darry said but I knew he knew the answer

"Yeah I'm sure Dar" I said and he got up and started walking out. "Hey Darry can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby sister" he said turning to face me

"Well since dad died I was wondering if you would give me away?" I said and he smile bigger than I have ever seen him smile before.

"I would love to give you away." He said I gave him a hug and he went back out into the living room. I finished taking off my make-up and took my hair down. After I went to bed and sat awake for a while thinking about the wedding then finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2

"Snowprincess Nicole Curtis get up right now or you're gonna be late." Pony said shaking me

"What" I said sleepily

"Darry already left for work with Soda and Steve and me and Johnny are leaving for school with Two-bit right now" he said and I shot up

"Oh my god why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?" I said looking for some clothes in my closet

"We have been trying to wake you up but you were fast asleep." He said "Look I gotta go now I'll see ya after school" he said walking out of my room

"Yeah by Pone" I said grabbing some clothes and headed for the bathroom. I threw some clothes on and threw my hair in a ponytail. I quickly put some eye shadow blush and lip gloss and headed out to the living room. I had 10 minutes until I had to be to work and it took me 15 to walk there

"Hey Princess need a lift?" Dally said standing by the front door

"Oh thank you Dally" I said and we got into Buck's T-bird that Dally uses all the time. Dally was kinda like a big brother to me even if we were the same age. All the guys were like brothers to me and all feel the need to protect me from any and everything. Dallas and Steve were especially protective of me. We are all the same age and have known each other for ever and they feel the need to protect me. Darry and Soda and Two-bit too are also very protective (Darry is very, very, very protective). Pony and Johnny are too they stick up for me but the others would beat anyone's head in who tried to hurt me. Pony and Johnny aren't really big fighters. The only time they really fight is in rumbles.

Anyway I didn't have to worry about being late with Dally driving me. He drives like he is in a drag race or something. I got to work just in time.

"Thanks for the lift Dal if you weren't home I would have never made it." I said getting out of the car

"No problem Princess." He said then he drove off. I went in to work and clocked in then headed over to my register.

"I never thought I would see the day where Snowprincess Curtis was mere seconds away from being late." Sarah said. It's true I am never late most days when Darry takes me to work I'm early or at least to work before Sarah.

"Yeah well my brothers didn't wake me up this morning and left with out me so I had to have speed racer, Dallas drive me to work." I said. Sarah knew the gang kinda well she hangs out with me at my house sometimes and everyone knows that my house is like the gang's headquarters.

"Wow and you made it here alive" she joked

"Yeah I almost didn't make it" I joked back

"Curtis, Johnson get back to work" our boss said walking by us

"Yes sir" we said and did as we were told. But once he was out of sight Sarah and I started to crack up. Our boss was always watching us because he thought we are irresponsible kids so he was always watching us. I think he was waiting for one of us to screw up so he could fire her and the other would behave but that's not going to happen. The day went by slowly as usual and when we walked outside to go home Mason was there waiting for me. Sarah said good bye and left.

"Mace" I said running over to him "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got off of work early to pick you up." He said I smiled and we got in the car.

"So what do you wanna do before dinner" he asked I was going to have dinner with Mason, his parents, and his sister and brother-in-law tonight to celebrate the engagement.

"I dunno it's to chaotic at my house" I said and it was true it's always chaotic at my house and if we went there we would be late as usual.

"Well my mom doesn't want us there until dinner time. She wants to cook a special meal and likes to have peace and quiet while she cooks" he said

"So where do we go?" I asked

"You wanna go hang out with Mark and Bryon. I haven't told them yet." He said

"Sure why not" I said and we drove off to their house. When we got there Mace just walked in like the guys do at home. Bryon and Mark were watching TV.

"Hey guys" Mason said

"Hey Mace, Nikki" they said they were the only ones who called me my middle name (well Nikki mostly but that's close enough)

"Hey" we said and sat down

"So what brings you guys over this way" Mark said

"My mom kicked us out of the house until dinner" he said

"Hey wasn't yesterday your guys' anniversary or somethin'" Bryon said we both smiled

"Yeah" I said and looked at Mason and he finished my sentence

"And I proposed" he said and I held out my hand like I had last night for the gang.

"Wow congratulations" Bryon said and Mark was staring at my ring well it was a nice size ring

"Look at that ring" he said "it's huge" we all just rolled our eyes at him and went on talking. We talked for a while and then had to leave for dinner. When we got there we were greeted by the smell of steak, baked potatoes, vegetables, and various other things. We walked into the kitchen were Clair (Mason's mom) was cooking.

"Hey ma" Mace said walking by her and kissing her forehead.

"Hey hone" she said as she wiped he hands on her apron. "Hello Snow" she said giving me a hug

"Hi Clair" I said

"Oh I am so happy for you kids" she said and then went back to what she was doing. A few minutes later dinner was ready.

"Andrew, Marie, Brad" she yelled "Dinner" Andrew is Mason's dad, Marie his sister and Brad is Marie's husband. They all came in to the dining room and we ate.

"So have you given any thought to your guest list yet" Clair asked me and I nearly choked on my food. We had just gotten engaged less than 24 hours ago and she was already planning the wedding.

"Well um not really." I said "I do know that I want to invite my brothers and the gang" I told them and they nearly had heart attacks when I said gang.

"The gang" Clair said like I was crazy. I guess middle class people don't really have gangs either.

"Well it's not really a gang, gang." I explained "It's just me, my three brothers, and four of our friends. We are really just a group of close friends but they call it a gang." I said. I had only met these people a few times and now they think I am some Juvenal delinquent hood.

"Oh ok" she said "Any of your extended family?" she asked. And from there we talked about the wedding all night (literally we talked until 10:45). And then Mason had to take me home. Mostly Clair, Marie and I talked about the wedding and the guys went and watched TV. When I got home I was wiped out and I flopped down on the couch. Lucky me only Darry, Pony and, Johnny were home.

"That was a long dinner." Darry said as I plopped down on the couch

"Oh dinner was done hours ago" I told him "but Clair and Marie decided to day was the perfect day to plan the wedding."

"Who are Clair and Marie?" Johnny asked

"Clair is Mace's mom and Marie is his sister" I told him

"Oh" he and Pony said

"And not only did we choose the wedding colors and settle the guest list by we have a date and location" I explained "On top of that they want me over at nine to finish planning tomorrow."

"Wow you have all that done already?" Darry said

"Oh yeah when Mason told them he was going to propose his mom then started the guest list and decided we are going to have a huge wedding since Marie eloped and they didn't get to plan her wedding." I told them

"Well I can see why you guys have been engaged for about 24 hours" Darry said I nodded and then sat there and watched what ever was on TV. A little while later I went to bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

Around seven o'clock I woke up and was feeling kinda woozy. I got up to go get a glass of water but luckily I went to the bathroom first because I ended up getting sick. I sat in the bathroom for a while and when I was sure I was ok I got up and went back to my room to get ready then started breakfast. Not long after everyone was up and around or getting here. I made scrambled eggs. I thought about making chocolate chip pancakes just to see what everyone would say but I didn't. After I finished cooking the eggs I put some on a plate for me and put the rest in a bowl for the guys. I always do that when I cook because if I don't I won't get any. We all ate then I headed over to the Jones house hold. When I got there Andy answered the door.

"Hello Snowprincess" he said

"Hi Andy" I said as I walked in he always called me Snowprincess instead of Snow. I think that he couldn't get over the fact that I had an unusual name.

"Snow darling is that you" Clair said from in the dining room.

"Yes it's me Clair" I said

"Oh good your right on time." She said ushering me to the table where she, Marie, Mason, and what I assumed to be the wedding planner sat. "This is Lisa she is the wedding planner"

"Hello I'm Lisa and you must be Snowprincess" she said shaking my hand. I always did hate it when people said my name like they didn't know how to pronounce it or it was some weird word they had never heard before and that is exactly how Lisa said my name.

"Hi, yes I'm Snowprincess but please call me Snow" I said trying to mask the fact that I was angry at the way she said my name. Pony, Soda, and I get that all the time people will say 'that's your name' or 'what kind of name is that' or 'what a weird name' but I got use to it. I don't like the fact that people say things about my name but I love having a name that no one else does.

"Alright well let's get started then." She said and we sat down "I see you have the colors, location, date, and guest list made up."

"Speaking of which I found the address book with all my relatives addresses that we needed last night" I said and set the address book on the table. Lisa took it and continued talking.

"Alright we still need a menu, caters, music, a dress, tuxedos, cake, invitations, wedding parties, flowers, and I think that about covers it." She said

"Well Mason do you know who you want as your grooms men?" I asked

"Um yeah Mark will be the best man and then the ring barer is my little cousin and the other two grooms men are gonna be Bryon and I was thinking about asking Pony" he said and when he mentioned Pony I smiled. I was so happy that he would consider asking one of my brothers to be a groom's man. "Yeah I think I want Pony cause he's a pretty cool kid and would be perfect for the part." He said and quickly added "Not that I don't want Soda to be in the wedding or that I don't like him cause I do I just think Pony would be good for the part." He musta thought I was going to be mad for him asking Pony and just Pony instead of both of them

"I know." I said "Well for the bride's maids I know I want Sarah to be the maid of honor and Marie as a bride's maid" I said I felt obligated to ask her since Mason was asking Pony and Marie took it upon herself to help plan the wedding.

"Sure I'll be a bride's maid" she said

"And for flower girl and the other bride's maid I think I will ask my cousin Leslie and her daughter Lily."

"Alright wedding parties are set now lets move on" Lisa said and we did. We looked over tons of invitations before the majority of us decided on one (Mason didn't like it cause he said they were all to girly so after the invitations he left). Next we did the flowers and then decided on a menu and Clair already had a caterer and we decided to have a wedding singer (I made sure he was going to be able to sing Elvis songs. because no wedding of mine was going to go by with out at least one have Elvis song). After that we decided to go to this place and taste test out some possible cakes. We decided not to have a chocolate cake (mostly because I eat chocolate cake every morning). There were a few different kinds we liked and I ended up taking them home so the guys could help me choose. After that we all went out to dinner and how we were hungry after eating mass quantities of cake beats me. Clair picked out this Mexican restaurant that I had never been to before and I must say that the food was pretty good. After that we went back to their house and finished talking about some things and then I went home. Once again when I got home I was wiped out. I went and took a nice warm bath and got into my pajamas then went out to the living room. Darry was reading the paper, Pony was reading a book and the other boys were playing poker (well Johnny was really just watching). I walked over to the guys and played poker for a while with them. I was pretty good cause when you grow up with seven guys who are as close as bothers to you (well that is if they weren't already) you know how to play poker and football and tons of other stuff guys do for fun. After a while everyone got tired of playing and ended up going to a party. I stayed home because I was tired and because I already had my PJs on. We watched a few movies and then went to bed. Johnny ended up crashing at our place and I figured that Steve would end up crashing to. So I left out some extra blankets.

I woke up the next morning at seven and got sick again and this time Soda musta heard me cause he came rushing in to the bathroom.

"You ok Snow?" he asked

"Yeah just an upset stomach I got a doctors appointment Monday I'll be fine" I said I was sitting up against the wall like I had done the day before and again like the day before I just got ready and made breakfast instead of going back to bed. The day was like any other day we had breakfast went to work came home had dinner hung out went to bed and did the same thing on Sunday. I had to work Sunday because I took Friday off. Then on Monday morning I went to the doctors.


	3. Going to the Doctors

Chapter 3

I was walking to work from the doctors. My head was clouded with thoughts. I was thinking about everything that has happened to me this past week. I got to work and went to my register.

"Where were you Snow?" Sarah asked

"Huh oh I had a doctors appointment." I said

"Oh, are you ok" she asked "did something happen?"

"I'll tell you later" I said and as soon as I did our boss walked by

"Curtis, Johnson get back to work." He said and again we did as we were told. The day as usual went by slowly. I never did like Mondays. They were the first of many long school days and at work we're never busy. The day finally ended and Sarah and I walked home.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" she said. I had forgotten I said I was going to tell her.

"Um yeah I'll tell you at your house." I said and we walked to her house. When we got there we went into her room and as soon as we were there she was pumping me for information.

"Alright tell me" she said

"Ok but you have to promise not to tell anybody especially Darry ok." I said

"Cross my heart" she said crossing her heart

"Alright" I said and I got into my purse and pulled out a picture "I went to the doctors to day and he said that"

"that what" she said because I paused for a millisecond.

"I'm pregnant" I said handing her the ultrasound picture

"Oh my god" she said as she jumped up to hug me "Congratulations. Mason is gonna be thrilled" she said and that was the problem. I wasn't sure if Mason is gonna be thrilled. I know I'm sounding crazy but I don't know.

"Yeah" I said "The baby is due around the end of September or beginning of October" I said. We talked for a long time and before I knew it, it was 9.

"Oh no I gotta get home" I said looking at the clock "Darry's gonna freak"

"Ok be careful out there and I'll get the copies made" she said as I rushed out the door.

"Thanks Sarah I'll see you tomorrow" I said and ran out the door. We came up with the prefect plan for telling everybody the 'big news'. Valentines Day was a little over a week away and I was going to get a frame for Mason that says '_Our Little One' _on it and put the ultrasound picture in it and for the guys I was going to get them cards and put a copy of the picture in it. We figured that way we could tell them and not have to tell them if you know what I mean.

"Where have you been?" Darry said "It's nine o'clock and you got off work hours ago. You missed dinner and Mason came over but I had to tell him you weren't here cause I didn't know where you were." I think he might have been a little upset with me and I was glad that I didn't have to tell him I was pregnant right at this moment.

"I'm sorry Darry" I said "I went over Sarah's after work and we got to talking and before I knew it, it was 9" I said hoping it would cover me

"What could you guys possibly be talking about for that long?" Darry said. He and the guys didn't understand that girls can talk about one little thing for hours unlike guys.

"We were just talking about girl stuff. Ya know like about the wedding and girls at work and make-up and nail polish" I said half joking (like about the girls at work and make-up/nail polish part) but the wedding part was true we talked about the wedding and the baby.

"I don't understand how you guys can just sit there and talk about the weirdest things" Darry said going back to his paper. I was glad he didn't ask about my doctor's appointment today cause I wouldn't have been able not to tell him. I went down to my room to get ready for bed. I got my PJs on and then grabbed a book and went and sat next to Pony on the couch (who was also reading.) I love to read just like Pony but I just don't have the time to actually sit down and read. Whenever I did have some spare time I would read. I read for a little while and then went to bed. I lay there thinking about everything. I was mostly thinking about the baby and I was stroking my stomach. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a mother. I still couldn't believe I was getting married. I finally fell asleep but like the past few days woke up at seven and went through the whole morning sickness thing. I really was looking forward for that to be over. I got up (got something to drink) and then did everything I normally do in the morning.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast and before I knew it Valentines Day had arrived. I had gone out and gotten the frame and cards the day before. I was pretty nervous about giving them out by I'm pretty sure that everyone would be happy seeing that Mason and I are getting married and all. I got ready and headed out for breakfast. When I got out there I saw that everyone was out there including Mason. I thought this would be the opportune moment to give everyone there gifts. I was going to give Mason before everyone else but since everyone was here I figured it was now or never so I went back to my room to get the gifts.

"Hey guys I need you all in the living room now" I said hoping it would work but it didn't because when I walked back out they were still doing what ever they had before.

"Guys I said now." They ignored me "Fine then I'll just take these gifts back"

"What" Soda said and then all the guys were in the living room

"Alright I got y'all each something but you have to all open them at the same time got it?" I said before handing the things out

"Yeah" Soda said as I gave the guys there stuff. They all opened them and then everything fell silent. They all kept looking at the picture and then me. Mason got up and came over and gave me a kiss and smiled. The guys were still looking back and forth and Darry started looking mad.

"Well" I said waiting for someone to say something and then before I knew it Darry, Dally, and Steve had Mason cornered and were cursing him out and threatening him. I knew they were very protective but couldn't believe they were about to beat up Mace. Soda and Two-bit ran over at first to try and pry Darry off Mason but then Darry explained his reasoning and I think Two-bit and Soda agreed because the stood there along with Darry, Steve and Dallas.

"Darrel Curtis you back off right now" I said and they ignored me "Darrel Curtis don't you ignore me." But they did

"Darrel Curtis, Dallas Winston, Steve Randle, Sodapop Curtis, and Keith Matthews you let him go right now he didn't do anything to you if you gonna be mad be mad but don't you take it out on him." I said and now the mood swings were kicking in because I had just went from excited to nervous to irritated to sad in a matter of about 3 minutes. I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. And then the guys came after me.

"Snow open the door" Darry said "Come on please open the door"

"Darrel go away I don't want to talk to you." Normally I would want to talk to Darry when I was upset. He has always been there for me my whole life but right now I was mad at him. He tried to get me to open the door for at least another 20 minutes before giving up. I sat there for a little while just thinking when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Darrel if that's you go away." I said

"It's not Darry its Pony" he said "Can I come in Snow it's just me nobody else I swear"

he said I could always talk to Pony even if he was my baby brother so I got up and opened the door and let him in. I sat back down on my bed and Pony sat next to me.

"Snow" he said "I think it's great you guys are gonna be excellent parents and I get to be an uncle." I smiled

"They scare Mason away?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah but Johnny's happy to and I think Soda and Two-bit are in between excited and furious. And you already know Darry, Dal, and Steve are infuriated but don't let them get to you. We all just want to protect you and Mason getting you pregnant just set them off." He said

"Yeah I know y'all are tryin' to protect me but they are all over protective. I mean Mason and I are getting married and were going to have kids anyway so I don't think it makes a difference if it is one or two months or one or two years." I said and then there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it" I said still not wanting to talk to Darry right now

"It's Johnny" he said "and Two-bit and Soda" he said the last part quickly and I figured they made him say that. Even though I was kinda mad at them (well not Johnny) I still let them in.

"Hey" Soda said as he Johnny and Two-bit sat on the floor in front of Pony and me. "Look sorry about out there you know we just want you to be safe" he said and Two-bit nodded

"It's our manly instincts" Two-bit said

"Oh yeah well I would appreciate it if you don't kill my future husband and my baby's father when your manly instincts kick in next time ok" I said and the guys chuckled

"Hey why did you give us pictures of the baby anyway" Johnny asked

"Well you, Steve, Two-bit, and Dally are like brothers to me and are gonna be like uncles to the baby so I figured I would give y'all one." I explained

"What about the rest of us" Soda joked

"Well maybe because I don't know you're the actual uncles and Mason is the father or something like that" I said and we all laughed

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Johnny asked and I giggled

"We won't know that for a couple of months if you want to know and if you don't you find out when the baby is born." I explained

"Oh" he said interested we talked for a few more minutes then I heard Darry

"Snow we need to talk" he said and the guys took the hint and left

"Well Darry good because I need to talk to you and Steve and Dal too." I said and they all came in.

"Now I know you guys want to protect me but you went too far. Mason and I are getting married whether you like it or not. And do you really think that we were never going to have kids even after we got married. Does it really matter if it's a few months or a few years after we get married?" I said "Now come on you should be happy that you guy are going to uncles not mad because I'm pregnant." I said and they were silent then Darry piped up.

"She's right" he said "I guess this was bound to happen eventually it just happened sooner rather than later. And we should be happy to be uncles to Snow's little girl, or boy." He said

"I guess" Steve said

"Yeah well I still wish it was later rather than sooner" Dal said and then I went over and hugged them.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." I said and then we went out in to the living room. I sat there for a minute and then decided to go and talk to Mason. I went to his house first but his parents said he wasn't home so I figured (since his parents seemed a little short with me) that he was over Mark and Bryon's house and I was right.

"Hey Snow and little one come on in Mace is in the living room" Mark said and that answered my question of did Mace tell them.

"Mason" I said rushing over to him "I am so, so, so sorry. The guys are way to overprotective and it will never happen again. I'm so sorry" I said I could tell that they had either scared or hurt him or maybe even both.

"Yeah I know" he said and then motioned for me to sit with him. Mark and Bryon asked a ton of questions and then Mrs. Douglas walked in and we filled her in on everything and she sat there and talked to us too. Mason was quieter that usual but I guess he was still processing it all. After a while he walked me home and then went home himself.

When I got home everybody was still there. I was kinda late so I got into my pajamas and grabbed my book. I curled up on the couch with my book and my blanket (I have this blanket I got for Christmas one year and it is so soft and keeps me warm but doesn't make me to hot at the same time and I love it) is read for a while and then ended up falling asleep on the couch.


	4. Running

Chapter 4

The wedding is now only a day away now (man 5 months went by fast) and I was ecstatic. I was headed over to Darry's (Mason and I moved in to the apartment back in February) for dinner. This was going to be the last dinner I would have with my brothers and the gang as Snowprincess Curtis because tomorrow I would be married and I would be Mrs. Mason Jones. It was a summer day. Well that is if you're not pregnant. It is not so easy carrying the extra weight around and being pregnant you body temperature raises by about 20 degrees. So I was sweating horribly. The baby was growing pretty fast and my stomach was huge but I didn't care because I was looking forward to holding my baby in my arms, even if that is three months away. I hadn't seen my brothers all week and was excited to see them again (normally I see them at least every other day). I walked into the house and surprisingly everyone was there.

"Hey fellas" I said as I walked in

"Glory Snow you huge you look like you're ready to pop." Two-bit said

"Yeah well she still has three months to go." Soda added

"I'm glad my being pregnant and huge is amusing to you." I said sitting down between Pony and Johnny. I sat back and then the baby started kicking. I put my hands on my stomach to feel it.

"Is the baby kicking?" Pony asked

"Yeah wanna feel?" I said and he put his hands where the baby was kicking.

"Hey I wanna feel" Soda said coming over and also placing his hands on my stomach

"Don't worry everyone can feel" I said and everyone did. Everyone that is except Darry who conveniently was cooking dinner. I don't think that Darry likes that I'm pregnant still. He has been very supportive but I don't think he likes it. I know he's going to love the baby to death I just think he thinks it's the wrong time.

"Hey Darry come in here." I said I wanted him to feel the baby kicking because he hasn't yet. I don't know if it was intentional or not but I was going to get him to feel the baby kick somehow.

"What is it" he said

"Just come in here will ya." I said "Come on your six month pregnant sister is asking you to please"

"I'm coming I'm coming" he said and walked in "What is it"

"Give me you hand" I said

"What"

"Give me you hand. Come on don't you trust me?" I said

"Alright" he said and gave me his hand. I placed it where the baby was kicking.

"Do you feel that?" I asked and he smiled

"Yeah you got a strong one there" he said. It was true the baby liked to kick and when it did you could see its fingers clearly. This is what had me thinking it was a boy and all the guys too. I think they wanted a boy so they could all teach him to be just like them.

"Hey guys dinner's ready" Darry said a few minutes later. We all went to the table and ate.

"So what are y'all doing tonight?" I asked to night was the bachelor/ette parties. Mason, Mark, Bryon, Brad (I don't know why) and the gang were all going out along with my cousin Billy (Leslie's husband) are all going out.

"I dunno" Darry said "How 'bout you"

"Well we can't do much so we're probably just going to do girly stuff cause Lily is going to be with us so I don't think we are going anywhere." I said.

"So are you excited" Soda said

"About the wedding? Yeah" I said "Are you" I asked since I asked Soda to give me away along with Darry (I didn't want Soda to feel left out since Pony was a groom's man and Darry was giving me away. If Pony wasn't a groom's man I probably would have found a way for all three of the to give me away)/

"Yeah it's not everyday that your sister gets married and you get to walk her down the isle" he said

"What about you guys" I said referencing to everybody else. "Pony, are you excited to be a groom's man?"

"Yeah I'm excited." Pony was going to be walking down the isle with Marie, Leslie with Bryon, Sarah with Mark, and Lily and Ben (the flower girl and ring barer) of course not in that order. Everyone else said they were excited and all that stuff and we finished eating dinner. Then we had chocolate cake for dessert. After that Darry let me take his truck to go pick up Leslie, Billy, and Lily. I got there before the plane got in so I was stuck there waiting. I hadn't seen Leslie in a while. She and Billy moved to Texas after they got married about four years ago and they come and visit every so often. Leslie is five years older than me but when we were little we were inseparable. It was hard on me when she moved because she was my best friend and we saw each other every day for our whole lives and then it stopped when they moved. About five minutes later the plane landed and everyone started getting off the plane. When I saw Leslie and she saw me we ran toward each other meeting in a hug.

"Snow" she said "I can't believe this you look so different and the baby is really growing" she said stepping back to look at me.

"Well thank you and you still look the same" I said I wasn't being mean but it is true. Leslie has looked the same since she was a kid so it was kinda a family joke.

"Hey Snow" Billy said and hugged me

"Hey Billy" I said and then turned to Lily "Hi Lily. You've gotten so big since the last time I've seen you" I said and she gave me a hug too.

"Hi Auntie Snow" she said she called me auntie even though I was her cousin "I'm a big girl" she said referring to what I had said

"Yes you are" I said and then picked her up. We headed over to the baggage claim so they could get their bags and then got in the truck and headed back to Darry's. When I got there Sarah was there ready to take us to Clair's (that is where Marie and Brad were staying for the wedding because they live about an hour and a half away). We dropped Billy off and headed over to the Jones house. When we got there we went to Marie's room and she had it all set up. It was set up more like a slumber party but that was ok with me. She had pizza and Candy and tons of junk food there was a place for facials and make overs (which Lily loved) and there were games and videos and you can't forget the music which she had tons of. We ate and watched a movie while playing games and doing make overs and facials and everything and we had a blast. We all fell asleep on the floor.

"Girls wake up" Clair said "Y'all need to start getting ready we have a long day ahead of us." She came in and opened the curtains letting the light in. We got up and headed over to Darry's. That was sort of the meeting place for the wedding parties before going to the church. Luckily Mason wasn't there when we got there. We grabbed the dresses and then headed to the salon to get our hair and make-up done. The woman who owns the salon, Jessica, was one of my mother's closest friends and I have known her since I was born. She did our hair and make-up for free she said it was a wedding present since she couldn't make it to the wedding. We all had our own person doing our hair and make-up. It took a little while to get it all done but they finished right on time. After we headed to the church. Clair and I looked over the church to make sure everything was perfect. Then we started to get dressed. I had the bride's maids get dressed first so I could see them all ready. Then I got my dress on. They all kept saying how beautiful I looked and we all ohed and awed over each other. Then we waited for things to start. We waited an hour then that turned into two hours and so on and finally Mark came over to our dressing room.

"Mark what's the hold up?" I said and he looked nervous. He had nothing to be nervous about he wasn't the one getting married.

"Here Mace wanted me to give you this" he said and then walked out. He had handed me and envelope that said Snowprincess on it. I figured Mason wrote me a letter and wanted me to reply while we waited or something so I opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. It read

Snow-

I'm sorry

-Mason

I read the note and my heart sank. My eyes started to swell and I ran out of the dressing room. There were two door one went straight to the sanctuary and the other to the hall where we would wait until we walked down the isle. I ran out the sanctuary door and in front of everyone and too the other dressing room. I swung the door open and ran in the middle of the room.

"Where is he" I said "Where is Mason"

"Snow he said he was going for a walk and to give you that letter." Mark said putting his hand on my shoulder. I swatted his hand away and ran out the door I came in and down the middle of the church then out the front doors. I ran as fast as I could and had to go through the park. I was crying so hard I couldn't see and I fell to my knees. I wiped my eyes and saw that I was in front of the swing set. I started bawling again but I just sat there in the middle of the park crying.


	5. Why?

Chapter 5

When I first dropped to my knees I pulled my vial off and threw it and then my engagement ring. I wanted nothing to do with him now. I sat there in the middle of the park bawling my eyes out. I was hyperventilating and couldn't walk anymore. I tried to get up and keep running but my legs gave out on me. I was hurt and mad and sad all at the same time. _He can't be gone he can't leave me. He can't leave us. How could he do this to me? Why? Why is he doing this to me and the baby? Why? How could he just up and leave? _All these thoughts were running through my head. I sat there in a ball and cried my eyes out. I cried so much I thought I wouldn't have anymore tears to cry. I had been sitting in the park for what seemed like hours but I was sure was only minutes when the whole wedding party showed up and crowed around me. I wanted to throw myself into Darry's arms but was to upset to even move and he must have known it because he held me tight and so did Pony and Soda.

"Princess don't worry everything will work out it's gonna be ok" Darry said but I just cried into his chest and managed to put my arms around him. Everyone was talking to me and I could hear them talking but I couldn't understand anything. I felt like they were speaking a different language or something. Darry scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his house. I was still bawling but had stopped hyperventilating. I let Darry carry me and just held him so tight like if I let him go he would leave too. He set down on the couch with me and just comforted me. I eventually calmed down (at least a little). I was still crying but not as hard. My make-up was smeared all over my face and everyone sat there with me trying to comfort me. Mark and Soda went up to the church and told everyone that Mason had left and everyone was shocked and they were just getting back. I saw Mark and (mood swings kicking in) got furious. I stood up and walked over to him and was only a few inches away from his face.

"You" I said "You let him go. It's all your fault. You could have stopped him but you didn't. You just let him walk out on me and the baby and everything." I said and like I said mood swings in effect started to kick in. "You could have at least tried to stop him but you didn't now the baby will never know its father and now I have no where to go. With both of us we could afford the apartment but I can't do it alone." I started bawling again and ran into my old room and slammed and locked the door behind me. I know Mark couldn't have stopped Mace but I was so angry at Mason that I blamed Mark.

"Snow" someone said banging at my door. "Snow, open up" they said but I didn't I wanted someone to hold me and comfort me but I couldn't get up just like in the park. Everyone tried to get me to open the door for about an hour but I didn't budge. Then I heard a rustling outside my window but didn't bother to look and see what it was. And seconds later Soda was in my room. They musta really wanted to get in here if they sent Soda through the window.

"Princess" he said sitting next to me and I threw my arms around him.

"Soda what am I gonna do" I said between sobs

"It's ok everything is gonna work out" he said and once again my mood swings kicked in.

"How do you know Soda? Mason just left me and the baby. I can't afford the apartment. The baby is due in three months and I don't know if I'm ready." I said and then another mood swing "Soda what if I'm not ready for the baby. What if I don't know what to do? What if I'm a bad mother and the baby hates me. Soda what am I gonna do." I threw my arms around him and started crying into his shoulder again.

"Princess you're going to be a great mom." He said hugging me and I think he was starting to get upset too. We just sat there and then the door opened. They found some way to get in.

"Snow, are you ok" Leslie said and I looked at her. I had finally calmed down.

"Yeah I'm gonna be ok" I said wiping my eyes with my hand and standing up to go out to the living room

"You don't need him anyway. We don't need a man around to take care of you us women can take care of ourselves. You especially don't need a man who would run off on his wedding day and leave his wife and unborn child." She said and it was true I don't need Mason to take care of me I can take care of myself.

"Hey" Billy said

"You know what I mean" Leslie said and we sat down on the couch. Mark was sitting in Darry's chair and looking at his shoes. I figured what I said had gotten to him and he was blaming himself for what happened.

"Mark" I said in a soft voice "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean what I said right. I was just mad at Mason not you. I just took it out on you because you gave me that note." I said and he looked up at me.

"I could have stopped him. I should have stopped him." He said and looked back at his shoes

"Mark" I said grabbing his chin so he would look at me "You couldn't have stopped have stopped him. He would have ran away whether you were there or not. He wasn't ready for marriage. He _isn't _ready for marriage or a kid. And you can't change that. I said what I said because I was mad but nobody could have stopped him. He chose to run and leave his family and friend and baby and you couldn't change that I couldn't even change that. You know as well as I do that when he decides to do something he isn't going to change his mind." I said and I knew he knew I was right "Don't beat yourself up about this. If he chooses to hurt the people who care about him most then we don't need him around anyway."

"I know Nikki but I still think there is something I could have done I just feel so bad about all this. I just let him walk away and leave you and the baby." He said

"Mark, don't feel bad you didn't know no one did and you _could not _stop him. Just let it go." I said and gave him a hug. I eventually changed out of my dress as did everyone else (well the guys out of there tuxes). After a while the gang and everyone who didn't either live here or was staying here left. Most of my relatives stopped by to say how sorry they were and to 'see' the baby and most of them were either leaving tonight or in the morning. Leslie was leaving in the morning. I ended up staying with Darry that night but had to stay in Soda's old room cause Leslie, Billy, and Lily were staying in my old room (since it was bigger). I had trouble falling asleep that night because I was thinking about everything under the sun. I even remember thinking about Elvis versus the Beatles and which I liked better. I fell asleep and ended up having a nightmare and awoke to Darry shaking me. It ran in the family Pony had nightmares too. I hadn't had one since I was a little girl.

"Princess wake up" Darry said.

"Darry" I said and wrapped my arms around him

"Did you have a nightmare?" he said sounding concerned

"Yeah" I said

"Do you remember what about" he said. I, like Pony, rarely remembered what happened. I knew he was worried because I hadn't had one since I was about six or seven. I don't know why I stopped having them I just did. Darry always worried when Pony and I had nightmares. Pony always got real scared when he woke up from a nightmare but I was only scared until someone was with me. I would be scared until I woke up then snapped out of it.

"No" I said still hugging him. I wasn't scared but still hugged him because he made me feel better after a nightmare. When I was little he would always come in my room and sit with me even thought mom and dad were there. "But don't worry I'm ok" I reassured him as I let go. I noticed Leslie, Billy, Soda, and Pony all standing there looking at me.

"We all thought it was Pony screaming" Soda said and Pony glared at him.

"Well if it was me the screams would have been in your ear" I pointed out "and besides I wouldn't call out for Mason"

"Well you never know" Soda teased and Pony tackled him and they started wrestling.

"Alright guys break it up and get back to bed." Darry said and Soda and Pony stood up "Snow are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah Darry I'm fine" I said but nobody believed me because he just stared at me in a _yeah right _sort of way.

"Why don't you come and sleep in me and Soda's bed or Darry's" Pony said because he didn't even believe me. There was no use in arguing with them because they would find a way to get me to do what they wanted me to do. I decided to go with Pony and Soda. I know Darry always comforts me but he snores and I can't sleep with his snoring. Pony and Soda put me in between them and they ended up both falling asleep wrapped around me. When I woke up I saw that and couldn't move so I went back to sleep.


	6. September 14

Chapter 6

I woke up again and my brothers were gone. I sat up and listened carefully and heard nothing. That was odd. I hopped out of bed and walked out to the living room to find only a note on the table. It read

Princess-

Meet me at the movies at 12.

-Pony

I looked at the clock it was 11:30 I had enough time to get ready and meet Pony at the movies. I went Soda and Pony's room and found a pair of jeans and I had a clean shirt I got dressed threw my hair in a ponytail it was sloppy but it did the trick. Then I got my shoes on and headed to the movie house to find Pony waiting out side for me.

"Hey Pony" I said walking up to him

"I see you got my note" he said "Well come on the movie is getting ready to start"

"We're going to see a movie" I said that was the last thing on my mind today

"Of course why else would I have you meet me here? Besides we haven't spent time together in a long time. Don't worry you'll like the movie" he said dragging me inside. We got the tickets along with a bag of popcorn and a drink. Then we found seats and the movie started. After the movie we went to the Tasty Freeze to grab a bite to eat.

"So are we going back to the house now?" I asked "I'm kinda tired"

"Don't you wanna go see Soda at the DX or something" he said I had a feeling he was trying to keep me out all day.

"Na I just wanna go back to Darry's. We can watch a movie there or something" I said

"Well if you want" he said and we walked back. Went we got there I noticed Darry's truck in the drive way which was strange because he normally doesn't get off of work until five or six. I walked in and he wasn't in the living room.

"Darry" I said "Are you here"

"Why don't I go down the hall and see if he is down there" Pony said

"I can do it" I said walking towards Soda's old room where the light was on. I heard voices coming from the room so I knew someone other than Darry was here unless he was talking to himself and he answered. I pushed open the door and walked in to find the whole gang in there.

"What are you guys doing" I said shocked

"Well we knew you couldn't afford that apartment by yourself and had nowhere else to go so we decided that you are gonna stay here and this will be the little one's room" Darry said. They had the crib set up along with a dresser and a changing table.

"We had Pony keep you out of the house and your apartment so we could move all the stuff and surprise you" Soda said I was so happy that they would do something like this for me. I mean I know Darry would've let me move back in if I asked him but I never thought they would do all this.

"When we find out if the baby is a boy or a girl we are gonna paint the room too." Two-bit said

"You guys know you didn't have to do this" I said

"Yeah but we thought you might like it and I don't think we are the baby shower type of people." Pony said I smiled and everyone rushed over to hug me and at that moment the baby started kicking.

"I think the baby wants to be part of the moment too" I said and as usual everyone had to feel the baby kicking. They all loved it they were amaze that the baby did that. I thought I was cute that all these tuff guys crowed around me to feel my baby kicking when ever the get the chance. They finished setting up the room and then we all went out to the living room and I grabbed everyone a coke. We sat there and just hung out for the rest of the day.

The next month and a half went by pretty fast and before I knew it I was 8 months pregnant and was huge. I couldn't wait until the baby was born. I was excited to see it and I was also looking forward to being able to wear my old clothes again. Today I had a doctor's appointment just like I did every month to see how the baby was. Darry, Soda and Steve had to work and Pony Two-bit and Johnny had school so Dally had to take me. I don't think he minded though. When we got there I went in the back to the exam room and Dally waited in the waiting room. The doctor came in and did everything he normally did.

"Snow" the doctor said "Your dilated three centimeters and are having contractions" he said it was true I was having some sort of pain thing earlier "You need to got to the hospital your water is gonna break any minute"

"What but I'm not due for another month" I said

"Well I don't know what to tell you but you gotta go now" he said "We can call an ambulance to take you there"

"Um no I got a ride" I said and then another contraction came this one was horrible. The ones earlier didn't barley even hurt but this one did. I went back out to the waiting room where Dally was. He got up and we walked out.

"Dal" I said trying to be clam I didn't want to freak him out.

"Yeah Princess" he said looking at me

"Alright don't freak out but I need you to take me to the hospital" I said and he got a _oh my god what's wrong _look on his face "The doctor said I'm three centimeters dilated and my water is gonna break soon."

"Yeah ok get in the car" he said as he open the door for me then ran over to his side to get in. He sped off in the direction of the hospital and when I say sped of I mean sped off he was going about 80 miles per hour. When we got there we checked in and the lady took us to a room.

"Alright Dallas go call Darry or Soda at work and tell them that we're here" I said and he went off to find a phone. He came back a few minutes later.

"Ok I called them and they'll be here soon" he said and he pulled out a cigarette. I could tell he was nervous. He took a long drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke out. Then came another contraction. "Snow, are you ok"

"Yeah" I said a few seconds late "It's just a contraction they come and go until the baby is born" I explained to him. We sat there and a few minutes later Darry walked in

"Snow, are you ok" he said rushing over to me

"Yeah Dar I fine" I said and then Soda walked in. Followed by Steve and Pony and Johnny and Two-bit. Who all asked the same thing

"Snow, are you ok" they all said at the same time.

"Yeah guys I'm fine" I said the doctor came in periodically to check on me. My water had broke a little after we got to the hospital and a little while the doctor came in again.

"Well Snow you're fully dilated and we need to take you over to delivery" The doctor said then turned to the gang "I'm sorry guys but only one of you can come and that's only if Snow wants you to"

"Yes I want someone" I said

"Well where is the father he can come" the doctor said

"He's not here" Darry said

"Well who ever wants to come better come on because we are going now" the doctor said

"I'll go" Darry said I figured he would want to go. It's a good thing he went and not one of the younger boys because one of them would have been disgusted or would have passed out. After about what seemed like forever the baby was born. It was a girl. They took me back to my room and brought the baby. Then the gang walked in.

"It's a girl" I said as they alone with Sarah and Clair, Andrew, Brad, and Marie walked in. I had the guys call the Jones' even though Mason ran out on me I didn't hate them for it.

"What did you name her" Soda said who was now holding his niece in his arms.

"Nevaeh Lynn Curtis" I said still smiling. I chose Nevaeh because my dad always love that name even though it was just heaven spelled backwards. I chose Lynn because that was my mothers little name and I wasn't going to give her, her father's last name because he decided not to be apart of her life.

"She is actually pretty healthy for a pre-mature" Darry said. The doctors said I went into pre-mature labor because of all the stress I was having because of Mason being gone and worrying about the baby and stuff like that. Plus she wasn't that pre-mature today is September 14 and she was due around the 30th or the first week of October. For the rest of the day everyone was holding her and talking to me and stuff like that.

We had to stay in the hospital for about a week. They wanted to make sure Nevaeh was healthy enough to go home. The day we did Darry came to pick us up. He had gotten a car seat for the truck a few weeks ago. We got out to the car put Nevaeh in her seat and headed home. When we walked in everyone who was at the hospital with me was in my living room. They had a huge welcome home banner and tons of balloons that said it's a girl and stuff like that. There was a birthday cake too that said happy birthday Nevaeh on it.

"Welcome home girls" Soda said rushing over and hugging me before taking Nevaeh out of my hand.

"Welcome to Nevaeh's first birthday party." Darry said. Everybody welcomed me home and gave me a hug and held Nevaeh. I think everybody else held her more than I did. Everybody had gotten something for Nevaeh and I was really like a birthday party. I sat down and started to open the gifts. Two-bit had gotten her a Mickey Mouse doll with a blanket and a Mickey Mouse shirt. Steve got her, her first pair of what the guys called greaser shoes. They were little pink converse high tops and were so cute. He also got her a few shirts. One had a Mustang on it and the other said Elvis. Soda got her some jeans and shirts. Pony got her a few dresses and the book Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss (which was his favorite when he was a baby). Darry got her some PJs. Johnny got her some onesies. Dally got her a teddy bear. Sarah got her a doll and a dress. Clair and Andy got her some diapers and clothes. Marie and Brad got her clothes too. After a while everybody went home and it was just Me, my daughter, and my brothers. Pony and Soda loved being uncles. Soda had the picture we took of him holding Nevaeh at the hospital in his wallet (all of the guys did except the picture was either just of her or her with them or me and her not her and Soda). The picture we took of me, him, Steve and Nevaeh was up at the DX. Pony had a picture of her in his locker. Darry had put up a picture of Nevaeh and me up on the wall where there was a picture of each of us and some family pictures. The night was pretty quiet. Pony and Soda were playing with Nevaeh when ever I wasn't feeding her or she wasn't sleeping. I had her routine down. She would wake up every couple of hours to be fed and changed then would go back to sleep. Darry, Soda, and Pony didn't get much sleep. Every time Nevaeh woke up they would too. They always thought something was wrong and were glad that she was only hungry.

"She is just hungry guys go back to bed" I said it was six in the morning

"We gotta get up anyway" Darry said. He and Soda had to work and Pony had school. They all got ready and Darry made breakfast and a little while later the guys came over. They all wanted to hold Nevaeh and play with her but I told them that she was sleeping and was going to stay that way so I could sleep. And that is what I did. I slept for a while until Nevaeh woke up again and I got up changed her fed her and then got her dress. I wasn't to cold out so I figured I would take her up to see Soda and Steve at the DX.


	7. Did you come to see your favorite uncle?

Chapter 7

I got Nevaeh dressed in the T-shirt that got her the one that said Elvis on it and a pair of jeans. She didn't have too much hair so I couldn't fix it or anything. I then put on her socks and shoes and a jacket so she wouldn't get cold. I got the stroller out of the garage and put Nevaeh in. I strapped her in and put a blanket over her. I grabbed the diaper bag and we started our walk. We got there in a few minutes and when Soda saw us his face lit up and he rushed over to us.

"Hey Snow." He said and then looked at Nevaeh "Hi Nevaeh did you come to see your favorite uncle at work?" he asked as he got her out of the stroller. She smiled when Soda started talking to her. By now Soda's fan club had gathered around him again and the girls were going crazy over the both of them. I decided to put the stroller in the garage and tell Steve we were her.

"Hey Steve you got another ride to work on so hurry up" I said and I hoped he didn't recognize my voice. He was under a car so he couldn't see me.

"Yeah hold on a sec" he said and then slid out from under the car "What kinda car is it"

"Well it is a '67 baby model." I said and he laughed "Na I just wanted to let you know me and Nevaeh are here"

"Well were is the little one anyway" he said standing up and walking out of the garage with me.

"Well find Soda and his fan club and she should be in the center." I said and just like I told him Soda was there holding her and the girls were all going crazy over her.

"Your daughter is so cute she looks just like you Soda" one of them said as I got up to Soda.

"Actually Nevaeh is my daughter. Soda is her uncle." I told them and they didn't like the fact that I had come up and Soda went with me. Steve took Nevaeh and started talking to her.

"So do you like coming to see your uncles at work" he said to her. He talked to her and played with her a little more before we left. I decided to take her for a walk around the park. After we went back home for a little bit and around two thirty I got her ready again and we went to pick Pony up from school.

"Do you wanna go see uncle Pony" I asked her as we walked "Uncle Pony is getting out of school now and we are going to pick him up" I talked to her the whole way there. I was waiting by the front steps for Pony to get out. Some kids had already started coming out of the school building and were walking to their bus or car.

"Snow" I heard someone say and I turned around to find Tim and Curly Shepard standing behind me.

"Hi Tim, Curly" I said and they walked up to look in the stroller.

"Cute kid" Curly said

"Thanks her name is Nevaeh." I told them

"This is your and Mason's kid" Tim asked and I nodded

"Well she looks like you" he said. I think it was suppose to be a compliment or something.

"Thanks you wanna hold her" I said and they both looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"Hold her" Curly said

"Yeah look it's easy" I said getting her out of her stroller and handing her to Curly "Just make sure you have you arm under her head for support." I said and positioned his hands so he was holding her right. He looked down at her and she looked at him.

"She's real little" he said

"Well she is only eight days old" I told him "Tim you wanna hold her"

He looked unsure and finally I gave Nevaeh to him and told him how he should hold her just like I did with Curly. He was holding her when Pony walked up.

"Hey Snow, Tim, Curly" he said and was looking at Tim holding the baby.

"Hey Pony, Nevaeh wanted to come and surprise you. Then Tim and Curly walked up and I asked if they wanted to hold her." I told him then Tim gave her back.

"Well we gotta get goin' see ya round" Tim said as he and Curly walked away.

"Can I hold her" Pony said I nodded and gave her to him. Pony ended up carrying Nevaeh home and set his book bag in the stroller that I was pushing. When we got home I fed Nevaeh and Pony did his homework. I went in her room and sat down in the rocking chair. I grabbed her blanket that Two-bit got her (which she loves) and her pacifier and started rocking her. The guys did paint the room just like they said. They painted a pale yellow and there was a purple boarder and a few purple flowers on the walls (I figured either Sarah, Marie, or Clair helped with that). Over her changing table they painted Nevaeh in big letters. I think they did a great job and loved the colors (I never have been real big on pink). I was rocking her and she wouldn't fall asleep but I still kept rocking her. Then Pony turned on the radio and Heartbreak Hotel was on. I rocked her and when the song was over she was asleep. I laid her in her crib and walked in Pony's room.

"You got her to sleep" Pony said as I walked in

"Yeah you turned the radio and Heartbreak Hotel put her to sleep." I said

"Well she is defiantly a Curtis" he said and I laughed. I went out to the kitchen and started dinner. Luck for me Nevaeh slept long enough for me eat something. After dinner the guys went out and actually talked Darry into going. I stayed home with Nevaeh and we watched TV and played and when it was time for me to put her to bed she wouldn't go to sleep.

"Nevaeh Lynn what has gotten into you" I said she hadn't given me a hard time going to sleep before. I rocked her and bounced her and finally had to put Heartbreak Hotel on and she fell fast asleep.


	8. Trick or Treating is for everyone!

**Author's Note: Hope everyone likes this chapter and thanks for the reviews**

Chapter 8

I couldn't believe it was October already. Nevaeh is already over a month old and tonight is her first Halloween. Nevaeh and I were going to pick Pony up from school. We had kinda made a habit of it. She likes going for walks and seeing all the people at the school or when we go see Soda and Steve at the DX. When Pony came out Nevaeh smiled when he said hi to her. Pony pushed the stroller home. He love pushing the stroller and talking to Nevaeh while he did.

"Princess, you taking her out tonight?" Pony asked looking at me

"I dunno I'm got her a costume and was just gonna let her help me pass out candy to the kids that come by." I told him "Are you going out?"

"Na, Two-bit is though I don't think he will ever stop trick or treating" Pony said "Why don't you take Nevaeh and go with Two-bit" he said

"Why don't you come with us" I joked

"Yeah I'll go but you gotta get the guys to go" he said and I didn't really know if he was serious or not.

"Well let's go over to the DX and ask Soda and Steve then and we'll ask Johnny, Dally, and Darry when they come over later" I said

"Lets do it" he said and he was serious to we walked to the DX and found Soda inside behind the counter.

"Hey Sodapop you niece came to ask you and Steve something" I said

"Oh yeah what's that" he said picking Nevaeh up and tickling her and she laughed.

"Well she wants to know it you and Steve will go trick or treating with her. Two-bit is already going any how and Pony will go if you and the guy go." I told him "It is her first Halloween after all"

Soda hesitated before saying "Anything for you baby girl" and giving Nevaeh a kiss. Then Steve walked in.

"Look Nevaeh there is uncle Stevie" Soda said everyone knew Steve hated being called Stevie. Steve glared at him and took Nevaeh.

"She came to ask you something" Pony said

"Really what is it" he asked her and she smiled at him. He did look kinda funny with grease all over his face

"She wants to know if you'll come with her, Snow, Pony, Two-bit and me trick or treating" Soda said and Steve had a weird look on his face before saying something

"Well I haven't been trick or treating in years and I don't have a costume" he said

"Don't worry trick or treating isn't hard and we're going to get costumes later" I told him and he had no excuse for not going now "Come on it's Nevaeh's first Halloween and she wants her uncle Steve to come with her" I said giving him my patented puppy dog face that go anyone to give into anything.

"Fine I'll go" he said and I smiled "but you gotta get Dally to go"

"We're on it. We were planning to ask him to go anyway." I said and we put Nevaeh back in her stroller and covered her up before walking outside. "See y'all later"

"Bye" they both said as we walked out. We went home and Pony did his homework and I played with Nevaeh before cooking dinner. When everyone was over I asked them if they would come. Johnny said yes but Dal and Dar were another story. I begged and pleaded and finally had to break out the puppy dog face and they gave in after about a ½ hour of arguing. We ate dinner and went to the store to find some costumes. There was a very small selection left. Nevaeh already had here costume along with Two-bit. Two-bit had a Mickey Mouse costume and got Nevaeh a Minnie Mouse one. When we were at the store I saw the perfect costume for me. I was a princess costume. I was white and had some light blue snow flakes on it and was gorgeous. So I got it. I got a crown and it came with a wand. The guys had more fun picking out costumes then they thought they would. We talked Johnny into dressing up like Elvis. Dally was a Devil, Pony was a vampire, Steve was a pirate, Soda dressed up as an M&M, and Darry as Super Man. We got the costumes and some candy bags and went home.

"I told you that this was going to be fun." I told them as we walked home. We hurried up to get dressed and ready and then headed out. We took some pictures and then went off to trick or treat. We all took turns carrying Nevaeh (Two-bit carried her a lot since their costumes matched) and everyone looked at us in a _aren't you guys a little to old to be trick or treating _sort of way. Two-bit insisted that we hit every house that was passing out candy and by the time we got home it was nearly 10 o'clock. Nevaeh had fallen asleep earlier so when we got home I carefully took her costume off and put her PJs on and set her in her crib. She was half awake so I put her music (yes Heartbreak Hotel is the only song that will get her to sleep) on and closed the door leaving it open only a crack. By the time I got back out to the living room the guy had poured out all nine candy bags in the middle of the floor plus the candy we were going to pass out (we forgot to set the bucket on the porch.

"Do you think we have enough candy?" I asked

"No" They all said and I rolled my eyes

"Lets dig in" Two-bit said and we all jumped toward the candy pile. We sat there eating candy and talking for a little while. Then about an hour and a ½ later We all had tremendous sugar highs. Luckily Nevaeh wasn't a lite sleeper because we had the TV and the Radio on. We were dancing, eating candy, drinking (both beer and soda), playing cards and lots of other stuff. Darry went to bed after a while (he didn't have a sugar high but did eat a lot of candy). Pony and Johnny had passed out from eating so much candy but the rest of us were up all night. Luckily it was a Friday and we didn't have to get up early the next morning. That is those of us who don't have one month olds. It was about 9:30 when Nevaeh woke up. She was pretty good about sleeping through the night. I got her out of her bed feed her and then started to cook breakfast. Soda and Steve didn't have work today, Darry was already gone and the rest of the guys were sleeping in the living room. I set Nevaeh on the floor in her boppy and put toys around her so she could play and turned Mickey Mouse on. She loved to watch Mickey just like Two-bit. I started Breakfast I decided to make eggs instead of chocolate chip pancakes like I was going to since of all the candy we ate last night (we ate almost all of that candy). The smell of breakfast and the sound woke Two-bit up.

"Hey baby girl did you get out of you crib bring you toys out her and turn Mickey on?" Two-bit asked "You are a smart one"

"Mornin' Two-bit" I said

"Morning Princess" he said. Now that Two-bit was up everyone was going to be up. Two-bit turned to the couch and jumped on Pony and Johnny who had fallen asleep there.

"Get off a me Two-bit" Pony said

"Yeah lay off" Johnny said and then Two-bit proceeded to wake everyone else up. I finished breakfast and we all ate. After breakfast I took Nevaeh to get ready and then the guys played with her while I got ready. Then about 12 they all went to the movies. I was going to take Nevaeh for a walk. I was getting her thing together because we were going to the park when I heard a knock on the door.

"Alright lets go answer the door then we will finish getting our toys ready for the park ok" I said picking Nevaeh up out of her crib where I was letting her play while I was getting her toys. We walked over to the door and opened it and to my surprise I found Mason standing there.

"What do you want Mason" I said holding Nevaeh closer to me

"Snow I just wanna say sorry" he said

"Well you just did so good-bye" I said starting to close the door but he held it open "I said good-bye Mason"

"Snow I just wanna talk to you and see _my _daughter" he said

"You mean my daughter. You weren't here when she was born. You weren't here for the past month and a ½ . You weren't here when she woke up every hour at night crying because she was hungry. You weren't here for her first Halloween. You were barley even there for me when I was pregnant. You don't even know her name or birthday or how much she weighs or how tall she is. Or even what helps her go to sleep or what she likes to play with or what blanket she likes to use or the way she likes to be held. You don't know anything about her or me Mason and are no longer a part of this family. I bet you didn't know that she was born a few weeks early did you? I didn't think so. You aren't even man enough to tell me how you feel about the baby so you just ran away. You left me and the baby and your family and hurt us all so much. Nevaeh is just lucky enough not to remember you. I had a complete break down when you left and started having nightmares again. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming for you Mason. That is how much you hurt me. My brother took me in and he and the gang and even your parents and sister chipped in and made a nursery for Nevaeh and they threw her a welcome home party and got her all the things she needs and you just ran away and left a stupid note that had four measly words on it. So I see reason to talk to you Mason and again I say good-bye and good riddance." I said slamming the door in his face and locking in. I sat Nevaeh in her boppy with her toys and turned the TV on then sat on the couch with tears streaming down my face. A while later the guys were pounding on the door trying to get in. Nevaeh and I were asleep on the couch so I got up put her in her crib and unlocked the door. My eyes were still red from crying and Soda noticed.

"Why'd you lock the door? Snow are you ok what happened" Soda said as they all came in. My sweat shirt was soaked from the tears down the front and the sleeves from wiping my tears.

"Yeah I'm ok" I said sitting down on the couch

"What happened is everyone ok" Soda said

"Yeah Soda everyone is fine and everything is ok" I said

"Well then what's wrong" he said. I took a deep breath and everyone was staring at me waiting for my answer. My eyes started to well up.

"Earlier after y'all left for the movies we were getting ready to go to the park and someone was knocking at the door. I answered it and it was Mason. He said he wanted to talk to me and see his daughter. I wouldn't let him. It was the way he said I want to see my daughter. He said it like she was only his daughter and that I was keeping her from him and I told him to go away and how much trouble and pain he has put not just me but everyone through and closed and locked the door." I said and I was crying again. I wasn't crying like I had on the day he had left me. I wasn't hysterical tears were just coming out of my eyes.

"Snow I'm so sorry" Soda said giving me a hug.

"Me too" I whispered as I hugged my little brother. Everyone tried to comfort me the rest of the day. Besides that everything was normal. We ended up going to the Tasty Freeze for dinner. After we came home and did our normal routine. Watched TV played with the baby that kinda stuff and went to bed. I was hoping tomorrow when I went to see Clair and Andy with Nevaeh (we go over there once a week for dinner. They unlike Mason want to see Nevaeh). I fell asleep after laying in bed for a while that night.


	9. The Return of Mason

Chapter 9

"Snow what time are you gonna be back" Darry asked. I sighed he asks me this every week when we go over to see the Jones for dinner on Fridays.

"Darry, for the millionth time I don't know. Sometimes we leave early some times we stay later it just depends." I told him. It truly depends if Marie and Brad are over we are home later because they want to spend as much time as possible with Nevaeh. Today I had no clue who, if anybody was gonna be over.

"Dar I'm leaving and taking the truck" I said it was cold out and I didn't want Nevaeh to get sick walking to dinner.

"Ok see ya" he said. I picked up Nevaeh and walked out to the truck. I put her in her car seat and strapped her in before closing the door and getting in the truck myself. It only took a few minutes to get there. We pulled in and got out and walked up to the door. We knocked on the door. Andrew answered

"Hey girlys" Andrew said taking Nevaeh from me. I walked in and hung my coat on the rack and went to see Clair who was in the kitchen.

"Hey Clair" I said walking into the kitchen "Smells great"

"Oh thank you Snow where's Nevaeh?" she said

"Ask your husband" I said and we heard Nevaeh giggling in the living room. We talked and set dinner on the table. "I'll go get Andrew and Nevaeh"

"Ok" she said I walked into the living room and found Andrew and Nevaeh watching the news.

"Dinner" I said and the got up and walked into the dinning room with me. I set Nevaeh in her highchair and set in my seat. I got my plate and then we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Clair said and walked over to the door. She came back a minute later.

"Who was that" Andrew asked and then we saw the answer

"Mason" we both said. He sounded excited and I was well not so enthused.

"Hey pop, Snow" he said walking in the dinning room. I got out of my chair and grabbed Nevaeh.

"Clair, Andy I'm sorry but we have to go I'll see you later." I said as I walked away

"Snow wait" Mason said following me

"No Mason I told you yesterday that you are no longer a part of my life nor will you ever be again. Now good bye" I said

"I told you I was sorry Snow come on" he said

"Mason sorry doesn't cover it you ran out on your family, your daughter, your fiancé with out a word. Sorry is not going to cover it. I can take care of myself and Nevaeh and you know what it took you leaving for me to realize it. You made your decision to not be apart of our lives when you ran out Mason. You see your family loves Nevaeh and wants to be apart of her life but you chose not to." I said

"Snow I wasn't thinking I was scared about marriage and the baby and I wasn't ready. Snow please just talk to me" he said

"Mason, do you think that I wasn't scared about having a baby?! I was horrified but I saw it through I knew everything was going to be alright. We were going to be together and have a family and have our own lives. I was scared out of my mind about having a baby at 18 but I wouldn't trade Nevaeh for anything in the world which is more than you can say Mason. You left everything because you were scared and now my beautiful sweet baby girl will never know her daddy." I said and walked out side and Mason grabbed my shoulder "You made you choice Mason and it wasn't us" I told him and put Nevaeh in the car and drove home.

"Snow? I thought you had dinner with the Jones' tonight" Soda said as we walked in "Are you ok what happened" Nevaeh had fallen asleep in the car so I put her in her bed and came back out to the living room. Everyone was sitting there waiting for me.

"What happened Princess?" Darry said as I sat down on the couch.

"You see a ghost or somethin'" Two-bit said. Good ole Two-bit trying to make me smile

"Not now Two-bit" Darry said and then looked at me "You ok"

"I really don't know. I don't know what to do or think guys" I said

"About what" Soda said

"Well yesterday Mason came by and I told him to leave me alone and he showed up tonight at dinner and tried to talk to me but I just told him to leave" I said "He wanted to see Nevaeh but I didn't want him to and right now I have no clue what to think" I told them and the all sat there not knowing what to say.

"Wow" Two-bit said

"So you don't want Mason back in your life" Darry said

"That's it I don't know I mean he was my first real love and we were getting married and we had a baby but he just left and now wants to come back and I don't know if he is staying or going and I don't wanna get hurt again and I don't want him to stay and then get to know Nevaeh then decide to leave again whether it is only a couple of months or a few years and I don't know what I want." I said sometimes I just start rambling on and on when I'm upset and I was doing it now.

"Well I say keep him away from you and Nevaeh" Dally said and everyone looked at him "What he decided to run away and leave em and that was his decision" Dal defended himself.

"Well that was what I was thinking and what I told him. I told him that he made his choice and that he chose to leave us" I said

"See" Dally said

"Well not to be cold or anything but I don't want him around my sister and my niece personally. He ran away once what's to say he won't do it again" Soda said and I was shocked Soda never talked like that about anybody and everybody was shocked.

"Well what do you guys think?" I asked everyone who hasn't put there two cents in. They all basically said that they didn't want Mason around and I agreed. I never knew Mason to run away from his problems but I guess everyone has another side. Like I know Dally isn't always cold and tuff. He actually cares about stuff or people. Or Soda nobody ever sees his other side. He can get really angry and upset at times but it takes a lot to make Soda that way same with Two-bit and all the other guys I guess there are two sides to everyone. I didn't end up eating anything because my stomach was in knots from my little run in with Mason. I took a shower and changed into some warm PJs before going back into the living room. Darry was reading the paper, Pony and Johnny were watching a movie and the other guys were playing cards. I sat down on the couch and started watching whatever movie the boys were watching.

"Hey Princess come play cards with us" Soda said

"Yeah come on we can show these guys how poker is really played" Two-bit said and I laughed. Two-bit wasn't the greatest poker player in the world and everyone knew it.

"Yeah come on we need some competition" Steve said and I gave in and went over there. They dealt me in the next round. I ended up winning the game and prevented Soda from grabbing the ace he had in his shoe.

"You said you were looking for some competition" I said when we were done

"How'd you get so good at poker anyhow" Dally said

"Well Dallas when you grow up with three brothers and their four friends who are always around you learn some things." I said and he shook his head in disbelief. They never could believe I was better at poker that all of them. They ended up going out and taking Pony and Johnny. Nevaeh woke up as they were leaving. I fed her and played with her until she fell asleep. I went to bed shortly after. I was hoping I wasn't going to have a nightmare but I ended up having one anyway. I woke up and the whole gang was in my room.

"Snow wake up" Darry said and I woke up and instinctively wrapped my arms around him. "It's ok Princess it was just a dream and we're all here."

"She ok?" Dally asked looking at me. he knew Pony had nightmares but not that I did and he was never here when one of us did.

"Yeah she just had a nightmare and got scared but she's ok now that she's awake" Pony explained.

"Darry I'm ok I can sleep in my own room" I told him. He kept asking if I was ok to sleep in my room. I told him a million times that once I wake up I'm ok but he doesn't believe me. He thinks that I'm like Pony when he has his nightmares. He finally gave in and let me sleep in my own room and everyone left my room and I went back to sleep. I didn't end up having another nightmare and didn't for a while. I only had one the day I saw Mason again. He told me he was going back to California and that he wasn't coming back. He got over me fast because he has a girlfriend back in California and they are living together. I was surprised at how unaffected I was by it though. After he left everything went back to normal and before I knew it, it was December and I was thrilled for Nevaeh's first Christmas.


	10. You looked cold

**A/N: Hope y'all like this chapter**

Chapter 10

Today I was going shopping for everyone. I like to get things done early unlike my brothers. Clair said she would watch Nevaeh for me and that's where we're headed right now. I pulled in the drive way not three minutes later. I got Nevaeh and her stuff and headed inside.

"Clair we're here" I said as we walked in.

"Oh good you're here" she said walking over and taking Nevaeh. "How's my baby girl" she said to her in that annoying baby talk. I hate when people do that. I think I heard somewhere that it's bad for babies if you talk to them like that. Oh well.

"All of her stuff is in her bag. I should be back in a few hours." I told Clair

"Alright dear have fun and don't worry about a thing we'll be fine. Won't we Nevaeh?" She said. Again with the baby talk geesh.

"Alright I'll see you in a bit. Bye Nevaeh" I said as I gave her a kiss and walked out the door and to the truck.

"Wow I really went over board" I said to my self as I looked at all the gifts I had bought. I was back at the house unloading everything then I was going to pick up Nevaeh. I found so much stuff and still managed to stay in my budget. I'm good at finding the specials and bargaining just like my mom. We used to go shopping all the time and we would always find the best deals. I started grabbing the bags and taking them into my room. Darry and Soda were still at work which meant Steve was too. Pony and Johnny were at the movies and who knows where Dally and Two-bit were. So nobody was home to snoop. It took about 10 minutes for me to get all the bags into the house then I had to hide them in mine and Nevaeh's rooms so no one would find them. Then I went back to the truck and drove over to Clair's.

"Clair I'm back" I said walking in. There was no answer so I went into the living room where I found Clair and Nevaeh asleep on the sofa. Clair was lying down and had her hand on Nevaeh's back and Nevaeh had her head over Clair's heart. they both looked so peaceful. I walked over and gently shook Clair until she woke up.

"Oh dear we must have dozed off." She said still a little groggy.

"That's ok. I'm gonna take Nevaeh home now we have a lot of wrapping to do." I said gently picking my daughter up making sure she wouldn't wake up. I wrapped a blanket around her after I put her coat on and then grabbed her bag. I walked out to the car and set Nevaeh in her car seat. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"It's ok baby just go back to sleep mommy's here" I said as I finished buckling her in. I got out and closed the door before walking over to my door and getting in. By the time we got home Nevaeh was again sound asleep. I got her out and grabbed her bag and we walked in. I took off her jacket and laid her in her bed. Then I got some tape, scissors, and the wrapping paper. Then I got out all the presents and first separated them. After they were all separated I boxed the ones that needed boxing then began wrapping. I had a system all figured out for this year. This year I'm not putting name tags on the presents because someone (Soda and Pony) always try to figure out what they got. But I'll fix them I have a different colored wrapping paper for everyone. Ah but there is another trick up my sleeve. I'm not using just one wrapping paper for each person, oh no, I'm using many different kinds but they are all the same color. Like for Soda I'm using green so one kind of wrapping paper has a lime green back ground with snowmen on it and another has a green back ground with Santa Clause on it. I have the same type of thing for all the guys but for Nevaeh I just got pink wrapping paper with princesses on it because she's too little to snoop.

"Snow you here?" Darry asked as he walked in and headed toward the nursery where Nevaeh and I were wrapping presents.

"Darrel Curtis you stop right there" I said when I saw his feet from the crack under the door. "I'm wrapping presents and if you come in here I'll take all yours back" This is an old trick that my mother would use on us in many different ways.

"Alright I ain't commin' in" He said "I'm gonna go start dinner ok"

"Ok I'll take a break for dinner and then I'm back to wrapping." I said. Nevaeh was on the floor playing with some of her toys. After Darry got home everybody else started coming home. Pony was next and I warned him like I did Darry and then had one of my brilliant ideas. I took a piece of spare wrapping paper and on the white side I wrote a note that read:

_Don't even think about coming in here. If you do then you will suffer the consequences. (Meaning all your Christmas gifts will be taken back). And no I'm not joking._

Then I stuck it on the outside of the door for all to read. It worked too because I would see feet coming to the door and they would stop, read the note, and then walk away. Kudos to me.

"Snow dinner's ready" Darry yelled and I grabbed Nevaeh and we walked out to dinner.

"And don't y'all eve think about goin' in that room." I said and they knew I meant business. I put Nevaeh in her highchair and sat down. We all ate and then I went back to wrapping presents. The guys were watching Nevaeh so I could finish. It took a while but I finally finished. I ended up hiding the presents just to make sure the guys wouldn't find 'em. Then I went out into the living room.

"You guys are too much work" I joked "I've been in there for hours wrappin' your gifts"

"Well it's because we're worth it" Two-bit replied and I smacked him upside the head. "Well it's true."

"Yeah, Yeah" I said and we went back to watching Mickey Mouse. We watched Mickey and the guys were all playing with Nevaeh. They all ended up holding her too. It was pretty late and I was surprised that she wasn't asleep yet. Everyone had held her and normally she would have fallen asleep but she didn't. I looked over a few minutes later and saw Dallas and Nevaeh both asleep at the other end of the couch.

"Hey guys look" I whispered an pointed to the sleeping greaser and baby. "You think she likes him?" I asked and Pony smiled along with Johnny, Soda, and Darry; Two-bit and Steve on the other hand had mischievous grins on their faces.

"Total black mail" Two-bit said. I knew he would do it too. He would snap a picture of Dallas and Nevaeh sleeping just for the sole purpose of using it against him some day. We all knew if Two-bit said Dally was asleep with a baby he would just deny it and everyone would believe Dal.

"Two-bit would you really stoop that low?" I asked hopping it would make him decide not to.

"Hummm?" as if he was pondering the thought "Yes"

"Aw come on Two-bit don't they look so…so cute together ya know" I said and he looked at me and sighed. I didn't really think it was a good idea for Two-bit to do it anyway because Dally would stomp his head in if he did.

"Fine" he said and crossed his arms and stuck out his lip pouting. I got up and smacked the back of his head before grabbing Nevaeh and putting her to bed. I came back out and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Two-bit had found a feather that probably came out of a pillow and was gently tickling Dally's nose with it. Dallas wiggled his nose and Two-bit stopped for a minute then started again and Dally smacked his nose and woke up. Two-bit was laughing hysterically and Dal had a mean look on his face.

"Christ are you 5?" Dally asked and Two-bit stopped laughing and looked at him real serious.

"Yes" he said and then started laughing again and Dallas just sat there looking cross. "Oh man. Did you have a nice sleep princess?"

"What are you talking about?" Dal demanded

"Oh nothing just you and Nevaeh were taking a little cat nap on the couch there" Two-bit said and started laughing again. Dally stormed up and went outside.

"Nice Two-bit" Soda said to a laughing Two-bit.

"You're in for it now" Steve added but Two-bit just shrugged it off with more laughter. I got up after a few minutes and went outside. I was tired of watching Mickey Mouse on TV and decided to get some fresh air. I got up and put my shoes on before walking out the door.

"Where are you headed?" Darry asked looking at me over the top of his news paper.

"Just out on the porch for some air" I said and he nodded and went back to his paper. I walked outside and over to the swing and sat down

"Need some air" I heard a voice say and I jumped. I looked over to find Dallas sitting on the rail of our porch smoking a cigarette. It was so dark I didn't even see him when I walked out.

"Yeah" I said and we sat there in silence. "You know Two-bit's just givin ya a hard time"

"Yeah" was all he said as he hopped down from the rail and sat next to me.

"He wanted to take a picture but we talked him outta it" I said

"He's lucky you did" Dally said and then he blew a perfect smoke ring and I smiled.

"Where'd ya pick up that trait?" I asked and he half laughed.

"Who knows" was his answer. We sat there in silence for a few minutes and then Dallas took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "You looked cold" was what he said

"Thanks" I said. It was a little cold out, then again it is December. I looked over at him and watched him. He was now smoking a new cigarette and just sitting there. Now I know why Pony would always sketch him. He looked like the perfect "model" so to say. I sat there with his leather jacket wrapped around me feeling so warm and secure and I just watched him smoke. He would take a drag and blow a smoke ring every so often. Then he sat back on the swing and took a long drag and blew the smoke out of his nose. Then he noticed I was watching him and looked over at me his cold blue eyes staring into mine. He looked so tough and angry on the outside but I think he's just trying to keep up his rep. His stare was sorta giving me the chills and I broke the stare. Dallas just went back to smoking. I got up and headed for the door but stopped half way there. I turned around and walked back over to the swing. Dal looked up at me and I took off his leather jacket and draped it over his shoulders.

"You looked cold" I said and then I turned on my heels and walked back in the house. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of Nevaeh's room. I opened the door and tip toed in. I looked at her; she was sleeping so sound and looked like a little angel. That's what she is my little angel. I love her so much and can't imagine my life with out her and I'm so happy to be with her. I don't know how Mason could leave this beautiful baby girl. I watched her for another minute and then walked out and into my room. I took off my jeans and pulled on my pajama pants before crawling into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.


	11. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews and don't get to mad at me if this chapter gets you a little teary eyed. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

"Snow get up get up its Christmas!" Soda screamed as he was jumping on my bed.

"God Soda aren't you a little too old to be jumping on my bed to wake me up. Can't you just wake someone up like a normal person?" I asked. Clearly I'm not a morning person. I rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It read 6:00 am.

"Soda!!!" I screamed "It's six in the morning for god's sake"

"Yeah but its Christmas." He said slowly like I was stupid for saying that. I just rolled my eyes and started making some coffee. Darry and I were defiantly gonna need it this morning.

"Hey Soda why'd ya wake me up first?" I asked

"Cause I tried waking Pony up and he just grumbled and pulled the covers over his head and I nearly got smacked by Darry." He said. Soda is the odd ball of this family he could go to sleep and 1 am and get up at 6am. He is clearly better with mornings than any of us. I wanted to go back to sleep but I knew that wasn't gonna happen for 3 reasons. One- Soda would open all the presents before anyone else got up, Two- Soda would be back in my room waking me up in an hour or Nevaeh would be waking up soon, and Three- once I'm up and awake I'm up for the day. Yes it sucks but it's just the way I am. I drank my coffee and then decided that since I was up I'd take a shower. I went into my room and grabbed my Christmas clothes (which consisted of a nice pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a Christmas tree on it) along with a towel and went into the bathroom. I turned the water on and let it heat up before I undressed and hoped in. After I took my shower I dried off and put my clothes on except my shirt. Instead I left it off while I was blow drying my hair. I always do this. After I dried my hair I pulled my shirt on and started to straighten it. Now I know my hair is already straight, but when I straighten it, it's even straighter and shinier. I straightened my hair and threw my make-up on and then went back into my room. I grabbed the bracelet my father had gotten me for my 16th birthday and put it on. I also grabbed the necklace that was my mother's and that she wore on special occasions like holidays and put that on too. Then I went back out into the living room where I caught Soda trying to guess what he got.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis" I scolded and he looked at me and looked like a two year old who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he said as he got up and a present fell from his lap and I laughed. "Well maybe I was trying to guess what I got."

This made me laugh even harder because he was shaking one of my gifts and the funny thing is that it was Pony's. "Hey genius that's not even your present."

"What?" he questioned "You know you have some wacky way of wrapping gifts"

"Yeah well my system's workin' because you couldn't even figure out which gift was yours. You might as well been shaking Nevaeh's gifts" I said and he just glared at me. I kept laughing all the way to the kitchen where I got another cup of coffee. Two cups of coffee and a shower should wake me up right? I sat down at the table where Darry's newspaper from yesterday was sitting. I picked it up and started reading it while I drank my coffee.

"Well, well, well look who's all grown up" I heard a voice say and I looked behind me and Darry was towering over me.

"Good morning Darrel" I said trying to sound like a business woman. He just laughed and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down and grabbed another section of the paper. "Soda finally wake you up?"

He shook his head and said "Yeah he was jumping on my bed screamin' its Christmas its Christmas and when I pushed him off my bed he nearly shoved me off my bed to wake me up."

I chuckled at his story "Well he was jumpin' on my bed screamin' this mornin' too and I figured he learned to wait until at least 8 to wake us up so I got up and came out here and it was 6" I said and now it was his turn to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Soda said from the other room trying to find out which presents were his. We both laughed at him and looked to see he was into the presents again.

"Soda" Darry said

"I'm just lookin' Dar" Soda said and I got up and went into my room. I opened my closet where I had all of Soda's presents. I put the rest of 'em out last night after Nevaeh was asleep but kept Soda's in here knowin' he would try and figure out what he got and I got him a present to open before all the others just for this exact reason. I grabbed the gift and walked back out into the living room.

"Alright Soda you can open one gift now. Alright and I will be the gift I choose ok" I said and he ran into the kitchen with his famous smile on his face. "Here ya go"

He smiled as I handed it to him and Darry just rolled his eyes and went back to reading the paper. Soda tore off the wrapping paper and then opened the box. Inside the box was an Elvis record. It was the Christmas one and I got this as his early open present because now we can play it when we open the rest of the gifts.

"Thanks Princess" He said and gave me a big hug.

"You're welcome little bro." I said and he ran off to put it on. It was now about 8 o'clock and Soda was getting Pony up and putting on his new record. I knew Nevaeh was gonna be getting up pretty soon and I needed to go out real fast so it had to be now.

"Hey Darry I'll be back in a few ok. I Nevaeh wakes up just change her and bring her out here and I'll be back soon ok?" I said as I pulled on my boots and coat. I was out the door before I heard his answer. I wasn't going to be gone long just a few minutes. I was walking down the street with the two roses I had picked up yesterday. I had one red and one pink rose. It was freezing out but I really didn't care. A few minutes later I was walking into the cemetery and over to my parents graves.

"Hey mom Hey dad Merry Christmas." I said once I got there. "I brought you guys something." Told them as I placed the red rose by my father's head stone and the pink by my mother's. My mother's favorite color was pink and she loved roses so I decided to get her a pink rose. "This mornin' Soda woke me up just like he use to by jumpin' on the bed. He woke me up at 6 this mornin' can you believe it? I can't either. We put the tree up the day after Thanksgiving just like you use to daddy. And mom we put your favorite star on top of the tree too."

I knelt down next to my parents graves. I missed them so much. I wish they were here. I know they would love Nevaeh and she would love them. "Nevaeh is three months old now and I think she is the happiest baby on earth. She's always laughin' and smilin' just like Soda. She likes to look at those baby books too. You know those cardboard ones. Pony looks at 'em with her. She watches Mickey Mouse with Two-bit too and loves all the guys. I'm gonna be 19 tomorrow. I'm not so little any more huh daddy? But don't worry I'll always be your little girl." I said my eyes starting to water.

"Ya know Pony's doin' real good in school he's got lots of A's and stuff. He's on the honor roll and everything. Plus he's runnin' track too. He's real good too one of the best on the team. And Soda's still workin' at the DX. He's doin' a real good job too. He really loves it there. I wish he woulda finished school but oh well. All the girls love him up there he's even got what I like to call his fan club." I said with a slight chuckle. "Yeah him and Steve are doin' real good up there. Darry's taking care of us and he's doin' a real good job. He's still workin' two jobs and long hours to support us but Soda's helpin' and soon I'll be goin' back to work so I can help out too." I said and I wiped away the tears.

"But you guys probably know all this right? You're watchin' over us all the time. Ya know I show Nevaeh pictures of you guys. She likes the one where we're all together ya know not just us 6 but the guys to. She likes lookin' at that one. That's my favorite one too. I have it in my room on my dresser next to the picture of Nevaeh. Do you remember that day? We went to the park and Johnny tagged along and Steve and Two-bit and Dally ended up just happening to walk by. So they spent the day with us too. Then daddy remember to took out your camera and took a picture of me and mom and all the guys and then wanted one of all of us so you tried to set the timer but you couldn't figure it out. Then you asked some guy walking by and he gave you a weird look and kept walkin'. Then you finally figured it out but the picture snapped before you got over there. We were all laughing and you reset the timer and made it over just in time and when the picture snapped we were all laughing. I remember that day we had so much fun. Just like when you took us out to the country and took the boy huntin' and me and ma would cook dinner and stuff. Those were the days." I said and looked at the sky it was brighter that before and I figured I had been there a while and should get going. "Well I better get going. Nevaeh is just waking up and I gotta keep Soda out of the presents. I love you mom. I love you daddy. I'll come back and see you soon ok. Bye." I said and I stood up. I wiped the tears away from my eyes. 'Great now my make-up is running. I'll fix it when I get home.' I thought. I tried my best to make sure I didn't look like I was crying. After all it is Christmas and you can't cry on Christmas. I walked into the house and could smell breakfast. Darry was making what my mother used to make. We call it egg cake but that's not what it's really called. It's got eggs and ham, mushrooms and sausage in it and it looks like a cake made with eggs so we call it egg cake. This made me want to cry even more. I went into the bathroom and fixed my make-up real quick and then went into Nevaeh's room where Pony and Soda were playing with her.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey look who's back it's mommy" Pony said picking Nevaeh up and bringing her to me.

"Hey girly we gotta get you ready because after breakfast we're going over Grandma Clair and Grandpa Andrew's house to open presents ok." I said and walked over to her closet. "Now where is your Christmas dress? Ah there it is" I said and I grabbed the dress. It had a green skirt and the top was white. I got her little tights to wear with it and some black shoes and a green head band to match since she was practically bald. She only had a little fuzz on her head. I changed her out of her PJs and into her Christmas attire and we headed out for breakfast. Soda said that he and Pony had already feed her so I was good to eat.

For breakfast we had egg cake and actual cake. Soda made the cake, cake so there was green frosting and red cake in honor of Christmas. Last year he made all the cookies and they were all different colors and some were colors I didn't even know were colors. Luckily Soda only used food coloring and no weird ingredients. We all ate breakfast and listened to Soda's new record. After Pony and Soda did the dishes and I packed up everything for the Jones'. Marie and Brad were going to be there too so I loaded all four peoples presents in the car along with Nevaeh, her things and my self and we headed over to the Jones household.

"Be careful" Darry shouted as I walked out the door.

"I will" I shouted back and I was off.


	12. Oh and Happy Birthday

Chapter 12

I stepped inside of the Jones' house. It was nice and warm and I could smell cookies baking and everything seemed so perfect. Immediately after I walked in with Nevaeh Marie took her. Marie loves Nevaeh and spends as much time with her as she can when she's around. I started bringing in the presents and set them under the tree. Andy had on a Santa Claus hat on and was watching the parade on TV. Clair took my jacket and Nevaeh's things and set them in the other room.

"Snow dear would you like some hot chocolate?" Clair asked. Hmm…. Do I, Snowprincess Curtis want a form of chocolate???? Yeah! Personally I think it is in our DNA as Curtis' to love any and every form or chocolate.

"Yes please" I said. I was still a little cold and I love hot chocolate. Clair disappeared into the kitchen and I went into the living room with everyone else. They were all on the floor playing with Nevaeh. They had her sitting in front of the TV and she was looking at all of the floats in the parade. A minute later Clair reappeared with my hot chocolate.

"Thanks Clair" I said to her taking a sip.

"No problem dear" she said. We all sat there watching the parade for a while. And I started to wonder why we weren't opening gifts. Not that, that was all I wanted to do I just found it a little odd. Then Clair turned to me.

"Snow dear I almost forgot I got a little something for your brothers" she said as she got up and went over to the tree and grabbed three boxes then handed them to me.

"Oh Clair you didn't-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it dear I wanted to" She said and smiled at me.

"Thanks" I said and returned her smile. Then there was a knock at the door I knew that wasn't a good sign.

"I'll get it" Clair said and hurried over to the door and answered it. When she returned she was carrying a bag that was filled with gifts and following right behind her was no other than Mason. I should have known he would've shown up here. Well after all it is his family and it is Christmas. I picked Nevaeh up and sat her on my lap as they walked in the living room. I know I was probably being stupid and should be happy that Mason wants to see his daughter, well if that's why he showed up. Did he know we were going to be here? I didn't know he was coming maybe he didn't know we were here. I convinced myself that was the case and dropped it. Mason sat down in the chair across the room and then something hit me like a ton of bricks. He brought his girlfriend. I knew he had a girlfriend but never thought he would bring her here. I didn't even think he'd show up. She sat down on his lap and a sudden feeling of anger came over me. I don't know why I was mad but for some reason seeing Mason with another woman made me crazy. My Mason shows up here and with someone else I couldn't believe it. 'Wait I can't be mad about that. Mason is a jerk and left you and your baby remember.' I told my self but I still didn't like it. I wanted Mason to be hurt like I was when he ran away. I wanted him to feel like the only good thing in his life just up and left. I quickly cleared my head of these thoughts and snapped back to reality.

"Hi everyone I'm Christy." Mason's blonde girlfriend said. I could tell she had dyed her hair blonde and she reminded me of a soc. I loathe socs. "You two must be Mason's sisters right?" she said and I nearly busted out laughing.

"No darlin' she is Mason's sister Marie and that is her husband Brad. I'm Mason's ex-fiancé and this is Mason's daughter" I said to her and she looked surprised I don't know if it was because of me or Nevaeh.

"Oh yes I remember you saying something about your girlfriend breaking up with you while she was pregnant" Christy said to Mason and this statement immediately made me want to explode with anger but I had to keep my cool. I had to keep my cool for Nevaeh and Mason's family even though they were all sitting there with their mouths wide open.

"Somethin' like that" I said taking a deep breath.

"Well why don't we open presents now" Clair said quickly changing the subject. She told Andy to start handing out the gifts. Nevaeh had the largest pile of gifts. She got a lot of clothes and necessities (diapers, wipes, ect.) and she got some toys too. Mason, surprisingly, actually got her some gifts. He got her a baby doll, and a few dresses that were all poofy and girly and pink. And one of the gifts was addressed from Christy (I highly doubt it) in the box was a white teddy bear that had on a pink shirt. On the shirt it said Nevaeh Lynn and had her birth weight, height, and stuff like that. My only question was how did he find all this stuff out? I figured he had asked Clair and clearly she didn't tell him that she doesn't like pink. Well I'm not quite sure of that yet but the few occasions I did put a pink outfit on her she spit up all over it.

"Can I hold her?" I heard Christy ask and I looked at her. I didn't really want to let her but I didn't want to be rude.

"Sure" I said in a fake happy voice and handed Nevaeh to her.

"Snowprincess can I talk to you?" Mason said to me and I was about to sigh when I heard

"Snowprincess? Is that your name, Snowprincess?" I heard Christy ask. She is really not getting in on my good side. I almost slugged her right then and there. She sounded exactly like one of those preppy snotty socs.

"Yeah that's my real name" I said very annoyed.

"Wow that's an… original name" she said now I really wanted to slug her but Mason stopped me with a _she-didn't-know _looked so I didn't.

"Snow darling are you staying for dinner?" Clair asked and I looked over at her where she was in the kitchen.

"No Clair sorry I have plans with my brothers" I said to her

"Oh alright dear" she said and went back to preparing dinner

"Clair what time is it?" I asked and she looked at her watch and then replied

"Four- thirty dear" and again returned to her cooking. Oh no dinner at my house is at 5 I gotta get home. This couldn't have come at a more perfect time.

"Oh wow I really have to get going." I said and Clair walked out of the kitchen

"Oh are you sure you can't stay dear" Clair said

"Oh yeah I wish you two could stay" Marie chimed in. She still thought of me as a sister.

"I wish I could but Darry'd skin me if I missed dinner. Along with the rest of the gang. We haven't done Christmas together yet and if we missed it they would be heart broken" I said. Christy got a disgusted look on her face when I said gang and now she was lucky I couldn't stay. I pulled my jacket on and started taking Nevaeh and my gifts out to the car and started it so it would be warmed up. I walked back in and got Nevaeh's coat on her and wrapped a blanket around her. I said good-bye to everyone and went to grab the bag that held my brother's presents but it was snacked by Mason before I could grab it. I reluctantly let him carry it out to the truck. Once out there I strapped Nevaeh in her car seat and turned to grab the bag from Mason.

"Snow" he started but I cut him off.

"Sorry Mason I can't talk. Thanks for the gifts you got Nevaeh but I really have to get going." I said and turned. He was shaking his head and mumbling something and I faintly hear it.

"Still reporting in to Darry" was what I heard him mumble and I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"You know what Mason, you're low. Lower that ever before. I though that when you left me was low but now you show up here with your stupid little gal pal and tell her I left you and took our child and then you still make nasty comments about me and my family. Don't you think you've done enough damage to my family?" I said

"Snow, don't be like that I was just kidding. Come on." He said and I wanted to believe him but I couldn't.

"Whatever Mason I have to go" I said and I got in the truck and drove off. I was so proud of myself for not busting into tears or even better punching his girlfriend. I drove home and when I got there the whole gang was there. Soda helped me bring in the stuff and I brought Nevaeh in. Again as soon as she was in the door she was take out of my hands by Two-bit. Who then proceeded to make her dance to Soda's new Elvis record that was still playing. I had to admit it was rather funny.

"Hey Princess what are these?" Pony asked about the bag holding the three wrapped gifts.

"Oh" I said snapping out of my thoughts. "Those are for you, Soda, and Darry from Clair and Andy."

"Really?" Soda said and I nodded

"She said she wanted to get you guys something" I told them and Pony handed Soda his gift and set his next to him and left Darry's in the bag because he was still cooking dinner.

"Hey where's mine" Two-bit said acting like he was upset.

"You're gonna have to talk to Clair about that" I said and he just started laughing.

"Can we open 'em" Soda asked and I shrugged

"I don't care you're gonna have to ask Dar" I said and Soda looked at Darry and gave him his best puppy dog face.

"Whatever little buddy" he said and went back to cooking. Soda smiled and ripped the paper off that gift so fast I could barely see he do it. Pony did that same except in a more civilized manner. Inside the boxes were a brand new pair of jeans, nicer ones too, and a T-shirt along with a plaid shirt to go over it. Soda, Pony, and I assume Darry all got different colored ones.

"Wow" Soda said as he took off his shirt and put his new one on. I was hoping he would just put the shirts on and not change into the jeans in the middle on the living room. Thankfully he didn't. It looked real good on him too. I don't know how Clair knew what colors looked best on him and Pony too.

"Dinner" Darry shouted and we all went to the table. Nevaeh had fallen asleep in the car so she was sleeping in her bouncer while we ate. We had chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes (which Soda dyed red.) and salad. Besides the potatoes this was one of the normal dinners we had at my house. We all ate dinner and then we got into the cookies which Soda made again this year. Nevaeh woke up after we finished eating so I fed her and then we started opening gifts. Nevaeh again had the largest pile of gifts. I sat her on my lap and tried to get her to rip the paper off but she's still a little young for that so I just opened it for her. I would open one of her presents and then some of mine and we kept repeating this process until I ran out of presents and Nevaeh's were left.

Nevaeh got so much stuff. She has about five pairs of "greaser shoes" now, Two-bit got her several Mickey Mouse things (example: a shirt, a doll, a blanket, another shirt ect.). She got a lot of toys. Steve got her some cars, Pony some board book, and she got some stacking toys, blocks and other toys. She also got some jeans and T-shirts and Darry got her this cute little jean jacket.

The rest of us mostly got clothes. Which was fine with me. After opening gifts the guys wanted me to put Nevaeh in some of her new stuff. I decided I'd give her a bath and put her in the new PJs she got. Soda had gotten her these real cut pajamas they're light blue and have cars on em. Now I know these are boy's pajamas but the colors look good on Nevaeh and on her look like girl PJs. After I gave her a bath and put her pajamas on her I took her out to the living room. Everybody was drooling over how cute she looked. They all passed her around while I got her bottle and blanket. It was almost nine and I figured Nevaeh better get to sleep. I sat down on the couch and fed her, her bottle and she put the blanket up to her face. She likes the softness on her face. She fell asleep pretty fast so I let her finish her bottle and the put her in her bed. The only reason she went to sleep tonight with out listening to her normal Elvis song is because Soda's record was still playing.

We all ended up playing poker after Nevaeh went to bed. We were all sitting at the table eating Christmas cookies and playing poker. It was fun.

"Oh yeah I won. I am the master" I said after I wiped the floor with the boys they all rolled their eyes. We all got up and went to watch some Christmas movie on TV. The boys were all being obnoxious and so I decided to go get some air. I walked outside and sat on the swing and I looked at the stars. It was kinda cold but I really didn't care. I just sat there and was swinging back and forth thinking about everything.

"Girl you're gonna get sick if you keep comin' out here with no coat" I heard a voice say and turned to see Dally. His burning cigarette was the only light out here in the dark night and I could only see his face. He walked over and sat down next to me and once again wrapped his leather jacket around me and I smiled.

"Thanks Dal" I said and went back to looking at the stars while he finished smoking his cigarette. We sat there in silence for a bit.

"What's on your mind?" he asked and I looked over at him

"Huh?" I questioned

"I said what cha thinkin' 'bout" he said to me and I shrugged

"Nothin' much I guess" I said and I sighed "Well I guess I was thinkin' about my parents. Every year on Christmas we would stay up until midnight or if I had fallen asleep they would wake me up and tell me happy birthday and we would have a bowl of ice cream before going to bed. Last year was the first year we did it with out them. Darry said they did it ever since I was about three. God I can't believe I'm already 19." I said and looked at him

"I never would've guessed that by nineteen I would have a daughter, been dumped at the alter, and not have my parents" I said and he nodded

"Yeah life's funny that way isn't it?" he said and I chuckled.

"Who'd a thunk" I said and he laughed. Two-bit says that all the time.

"Yeah who'd a thunk" he said and we both laughed. Dallas finished off his cigarette and flicked it to the ground. "You comin' in?" he asked as he got up off the swing

"Huh?" I said I was once again lost in my thoughts "Oh yeah I'm coming" I said and I got up off the swing and we walked in the house where we found Soda and Steve arm wrestling and everyone else cheering one of them on. I laughed and sighed at the same time as I walked back in to the living room.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!!!_ I nearly fell out of my bed when I heard the pounding. I got up and went into the living room to find Johnny asleep on the couch and Steve, Two-bit, and Dally passed out and laying all over the living room.

I went to the door and answered it none to happy that who ever it was woke me up. I was hoping it wasn't any one important because I had bed head and fell asleep in my clothes last night. I opened the door and Mason was standing there. Great.

"Morning Princess" he said walking past me and into the house I clearly did not invite him into.

"What do you want?" I asked

"What was that ruckus?" Darry said coming out of his bed room in his night pants and no shirt followed by Soda and Pony who were dressed the same way.

"Yeah" Soda said and then they saw Mason and I could have sworn I saw Darry's eyes turn red.

"What do you want?" he said and now everyone else was up and staring daggers at Mason.

"You better get outta here for we make you" Dallas said

"Sorry guys I'm just here to talk to Princess" he said and turned to me I looked at the guys and then Mason. I figured I better finish this now so we don't have to see him again.

"It's Snowprincess" I said looking at him "And you have five minutes" we walked out on the porch and closed the door behind us.

"What do you want Mason? I thought you moved to California with your ditzy girlfriend." I said. Like I've said before I'm not a morning person and I don't like to be awoken to banging at my door and find my ex standing there wanting to talk to me after I told him I never wanted to see him again, especially on my birthday.

"Ah now, now Princess no need for harsh words" he said and he had a stupid smirk on his face like he does when he's got one of his "brilliant" ideas.

"Just tell me what you want 'for I get Darry, Dally and the rest of the guys out here" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well now who said I came over here cause I wanted something? Maybe I just wanted to see you. Maybe I just wanted to see _my _daughter. Huh maybe I came over here to see good ol' Darry and Dally." He said I sighed angrily trying to stop myself from getting up and beating the tar out of him.

"Mason it's early, I went to bed late last night, and I'm _not _in the mood to play you stupid little games. So either tell me what you want of leave ya dig?" I said and he clearly caught my drift because he stopped beating around the bush and came out with it.

"I'm filling for sole custody of Nevaeh. I'm gonna get custody and Christy and I are taking her back to California. Christy already said that since we're getting married that she'd adopted Nevaeh so she'd have a mom and a dad" he said and it hit me like a tone of bricks. I couldn't breath and felt like I was going to faint. "Well I have to get going Christy and I are going to breakfast." He said as turned to leave "Oh and happy birthday Princess" he said as he walked away just leaving me there hurt and confused just like he has before.


	13. All you Curtis' are the same

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter hope y'all like it. Sorry for the delay I didn't have enought time to just get it done.**

Chapter 13

My head was spinning, my hands shaking and slowly tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks. I could barely breathe and my heart was racing. I somehow managed to get to the swing and sit down. Mason was long gone, well at least out of sight before the guys came out. Thankfully they were dressed. I didn't even notice when they came out or how long I had been there I just sat there wondering what I was going to do.

"Snow" Soda said walking over to me "Princess are you ok?" I didn't answer him and he looked at the guys worried. I just sat there still trembling and crying.

"Baby girl you gotta tell us what happened" Darry said sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore I turned and buried my face in his chest and started bawling. He wrapped his arms around me just like he did when Mason left the first time.

"Princess I need you to calm down and tell me what happened" Darry said. I tried to but it all came out as a bunch of incomprehensible sobs. I couldn't stand it if Mason took Nevaeh I wouldn't be able to make it. Nevaeh is my world I do every and any thing for her. If and would kill anyone who even thought about hurting her. And not to mention what my brothers and the guys would do. Darry just held me and rubbed my head and back trying to calm me down like he always has. Darry makes me feel safe like nothing could go wrong when he's with me. Darry always has and always will be there for me.

Somehow we managed to make it inside and into the living room. I was still a sobbing mess and Darry was still there comforting me. "Princess I can't make anything better until you tell me what happened." Darry said once again. I lifted up my head and wiped my eyes. Darry's shirt was soaked through from my tears. I sniffled and took a breath.

"Mason" I whispered

"Mason what?" Darry said angrily.

"Said that he and his girlfriend are getting married-" I said still barely above a whisper and Soda cut me off.

"Oh Princess don't worry 'bout that." Soda said giving me a hug. I returned it and then pulled back as tears started forming again.

"Yeah I know Soda I could care less about that. It was the other thing he said" I said whispering again by my second statement.

"What'd he say?" Pony asked squatting in front of me since Soda was on one side and Darry on the other. The guys were all standing around us.

"He said" I started as tears fell down my cheeks once again. "H..h..he s...s...said he was going to get full cu..cu..custody of Nevaeh." I said barely able to form the words before I fell apart again and my brothers all wrapped their arms around me.

"Snow don't worry they can't take Nevaeh away. They won't" Soda said. "They can't do that can they Dar?" he asked Darry. If I wasn't such a wreck I would have laughed at that comment but I was too sad.

"No little buddy they're not gonna take her away. We'll fight with all we got." He reassured us all.

"Yeah Princess its ok we'll all help and I'm sure Andy and Clair will too." Pony said and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks Pone" I whispered to him and he just wrapped his arm around me tighter. The gang was just standing there shocked and angry. Dally was holding his fists so tight his knuckles were turning white. Johnny was just shocked and Steve and Two-bit were shocked and starting to get mad. Then I heard Nevaeh cry. Its funny how all this was about her and I totally forgot about her being there at the same time. I pushed my way through my brothers and into Nevaeh's room. I picked her up and hugged her tight. Not too tight but still tight. Once I had her she calmed down.

"Don't worry baby momma won't let anything happen to you. Momma will keep you safe and here with me and Uncle Darry, Uncle Soda, Uncle Pony, Uncle Steve, Uncle Two-bit, Uncle Johnny, and Uncle Dally. I'll keep you here and everything will be ok don't worry I won't let you go to California with Mason and Christy." I told her. I knew she couldn't understand me but you never know. Maybe babies really do understand everything you say. I just held her and rocked her and she eventually fell back asleep. I laid her back in her crib and looked at her. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. I wouldn't know what to do if Mason took her from me. I don't know how he could have left her. I don't know why he's doing this either. He doesn't know how to raise a baby. I don't think the two of 'em could raise a cat let alone a baby. I rubbed her head and gave her a kiss before I covered her up and walked out. I could take him. I wouldn't let him take my baby. I went into my bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes before heading into the bathroom. I turned the water on and let it get real hot before I got in. When I stepped out the bathroom was engulfed in steam. I cracked the window to let some of the steam out. I dried my hair with the towel before putting my clothes on then I blew my hair dry and put on some make up.

When I stepped into the living room only Darry and Pony were there. I figured that the guys would have breakfast and leave like normal but Soda was gone. I just shrugged it off and got in the ice box and pulled out a piece of cake. Today I got an extra big piece like I always did when something was bugging me. I know it would be considered stress eating but there was something about the chocolate cake that makes you feel better. I ate my cake and put my dish in the sink.

"Hey Pone where'd Soda go?" I asked him as I walked past the living room.

"Um… I dunno he left with the guys" Pony said in a hesitant voice again I was to flustered to notice like I normally would.

"Sorry Princess he didn't say where he was going" Darry quickly added. I pulled on my sweatshirt and shoes again not noticing they suspiciousness in their voices.

"Hey Darry" I said and he looked over his paper at me.

"Yeah baby girl" I smiled when he called me this just like I always do.

"I'm gonna take a walk. I won't be gone to long do you think you could keep an eye on Nevaeh? She should sleep but you never know." I said and he smiled. I know you would think I wouldn't want to leave her side right now but I need to clear my head.

"Sure me and Pony will take care of things you just take your time." He said and I grinned.

"Thanks guys. If she wakes up before I get back just change her and give her a bottle and if I'm not back by then just get her some toys and sit her on the floor she'll play and maybe even watch TV with y'all" I said to them sounding like one of those mothers who tells you what to do every minute you're watching her child.

"No problem" Pony said and I ruffled his hair and his hands shot up and fixed it right away.

"Ok thanks guys I'll be back soon." I said and walked out of the door. It had warmed up a bit and the sun was shinning. I walked down the street just thinking. I walked past the school and through the park. I really wasn't going anywhere in particular but just for a walk. I was heading back the way I had come and I passed the cemetery. I stopped and looked at it. I took a breath and stepped forward. I walked through the cemetery and found my parents graves. I knew they could make me feel better even if they were gone. I sat down in a little spot between their graves where I had cleared the little snow we did have (which was already starting to melt) away and sat down.

"Hi momma, hey daddy" I said "I told ya I'd be back soon." I said with a slight smile "We ended up having ice cream after mid night for my birthday just like we use to do. We had a lot of fun yesterday. I took Nevaeh over Andy and Clair's and she got a ton of presents. Mason and his girlfriend ended up showing up. They got her some presents too. She only let him hold her for about a minute and the same with his girlfriend. Well actually we had to leave so she couldn't hold her but I don't think Nevaeh liked her very much." My eyes started welling up again just at the mention of Mason's name. I clamed myself down though.

"After we went home and had dinner with the guys before we opened presents. And Nevaeh again got the biggest pile of presents. The guys made me give her a bath and put her in her new PJs. Soda got her these cute little pajamas that had cars on 'em. They were boys but it looks cute on Nevaeh. After we got Nevaeh we played poker and I won. Played just like you taught me to daddy and I beat all the boys. Mason stopped by this mornin'. He was banging on the door and woke us all up. Said he wanted to talk to me." I wiped the tears that were about to fall away from my eyes. "He said he was gonna get full custody of Nevaeh. He was gonna take her to California with him and his girlfriend and she was gonna marry him and adopt Nevaeh."

My lip started quivering and tears falling from my eyes. Not only did I miss my parents and I was stressed about this custody thing but it was my birthday. I was supposed to home from college now with my parents. We would have a little party with my brothers and the gang and Mason and a few friends. Mason and I would most likely be married to Mason and we would go to college together. Or if I still got pregnant I might take a few classes at the local college during the day and mom would watch Nevaeh. Now don't get me wrong I would never have not wanted to have Nevaeh, I can't imagine my life with out her. I'm just saying this is what I pictured my life to be like. "But we're not gonna let 'em. We're gonna fight with all we got to make sure she stays with us." I told them

"I don't know why he wants to take her. _He's_ the one who left us and didn't want to be apart of our lives." I said to them. I wasn't sad now, I was angry. Angry that he left and now all of a sudden he shows up and wants custody. I don't think so buddy. No way Jose. I know he's just doing this because he wants me to suffer. I don't know why I didn't do anything he left me at the alter and pregnant with his baby, and now he's trying to get back at me. I know he doesn't want her and just wants me to be upset.

I sat there with my parents for a little bit, almost as if I was waiting for them to say something or tell me what I should do. I just sat in the spot where the snow was cleared away. I would say something every once in a while mostly to myself. Reassuring myself that he couldn't take her, reassuring myself that the court would rule in my favor, reassuring myself I could handle things.

"I thought I told you to wear a coat" I heard a voice say behind me and I jumped. "You're gonna get pneumonia if you keep comin' out in the cold with out a coat." It was Dally. How'd he find me here? I stood up and he draped his coat around my shoulders.

"Thanks Dal" I said in a soft voice and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Glory you're freezing" he said. "Darry said that you said you'd be gone for a few and when you were gone for a while he got worried" Dallas said. It was as if he had read my mind.

"I wasn't gone that long" I said

"Princess you've been gone for hours" he said

"Really?" I asked

"Yep Dar said you left around 10:30 and now it's almost 3" he said to me as we walked out of the cemetery.

"Wow it didn't seem that long. All I did was walk around town and come here for a minute" I said and he nodded. We walked almost the whole way in silence.

"You miss 'em don't you?" Dally said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked

"Your parents you miss 'em" he said

"Yeah I do." I said and he nodded

"I figured that. I would too it I were you." He told me

"Hey Dal"

"Yeah"

"How'd you find me?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I've seen you there a lot. You go and talk to your parents. Your brothers do it too when the think nobody knows they're there." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked and he sighed

"All you Curtis' are the same. Y'all could always count on your parents and talk to 'em and you still do now even though they're gone" he said. I never realized that. We could always talk to our parents and I just thought I was the only one who goes down there and talks to 'em still. We walked up to the house and went inside.

"Snow" Darry said almost relieved. "I thought we were gonna have to send out a search party to find ya"

"Darry you _did_ send out a search party" Pony said "You sent Soda, Steve, Johnny, Two-bit and Dally out to look for her. Now my dear older brother, I know that might not be the best search party but one none the less" Pony told Darry and I laughed and Darry just gave him a look

"I didn't realize I was gone for so long." I said "'Sides you said I could take my time" I joked

"Yeah ok, we fed Nevaeh and got her dressed and she just went down for a nap" Darry said. I took off Dally's leather jacket and handed it to him. I walked over and sat down next to Pony. I laid my head down on his shoulder cause I was rather tired and he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Glory Princess you're freezing" Pony said and I sat my head up and Darry was looking at me.

"You ok Snow?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine I was just out side and well sorry to tell ya this but it's not the middle of summer" I said as Darry came over to feel how cold I was.

"Princess you're freezing" he said. Gee thanks for stating the obvious. "Go change into some warm clothes and wrap a blanket around you I'll got make you some hot chocolate to warm you up." he said I reluctantly did as I was told. I didn't have any comfy clothes clean so I took a pair of Soda's sweat pants (which were baggy but they were comfy.) then I grabbed one of Pony's night shirts since I was in there (it fit me just fine.) and then I grabbed one of Darry's sweat shirts (which was gigantic on me but kept me warm and eliminated the blanket factor.) I walked back out into the living room and sat down on the couch in between Dally and Pony. Darry was in the kitchen making me hot chocolate. Yay! Then the guys walked in.

"Princess" Soda said and came over and gave me a hug like he hasn't seen me in years. "Where were you?"

"Oh… I was just … I just took a walk around town that's all" I said. I didn't want to bring up mom and dad.

"We were lookin' all over for you girl" Two-bit said grabbing a beer from the fridge. Darry walked back in and handed me my cocoa not trusting Two-bit to because he'd spike it just to be funny.

"Glory you're cold Snow" Soda said. Well at least I know my brothers are good at stating the obvious. "Darry why's she so cold?"

"How should I know? She said she was outside so I assume that she just got cold." Darry said "Don't worry I made her change and bundle up that and the hot chocolate will make her warmer." Darry said. Geez they're talkin' 'bout me like I'm a child and not in the room. I grabbed a blanket cause I was still cold and I finished my hot chocolate up. Nevaeh woke up a little later and I got up and took care of her. Nothing really happened the rest of the day. Once I got Nevaeh to bed we all sat down to watch a movie.

"Princess, Princess wake up" I heard a voice say as they shook me.

"What" I said opening my eyes. It was dark I must have fallen asleep

"Go on and go to bed baby" Darry said I felt something under my head that wasn't a pillow. I sat up and saw that I had fallen asleep on Dally who was also fast asleep on the couch. I wrapped the blanket around me and walked down the hallway and into my room.


	14. Custody of Nevaeh goes to

**Author's Note:Alright here is chapter 14 the chapter you've all been waiting for the custody battle. (It is a little on the short side though)**

Chapter 14

I had nightmares all week after my little encounter with Mason on my birthday and I got sick. I had a cold and am just now starting to feel better. I got out of bed and wrapped my Mickey Mouse blanket, that Two-bit got me for Christmas, around me. I could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. I haven't really eaten much this week and Darry insisted that they take care of Nevaeh so I didn't get her sick. Soda was cooking breakfast this morning which means colorful food. I walked out and sat down at the table.

"Morning" Soda said

"Soda how can you be this happy in the morning?" I asked as I poured a cup of coffee for myself.

"You sure that is the best thing to have after not eating for a week" Darry asked walking in the kitchen and pulling on his shirt.

"Darry if I don't have coffee you won't want me to be up" I said taking a drink. It kinda tasted funny.

"Told you" Darry said

"Soda did you put sugar in the coffee?" I asked and he had a look on his face like a kid who got caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar.

"Maybe" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Soda you put way too much sugar in here" I said

"SODA" Darry screamed once he tasted the coffee. He drinks his black while I put a little sugar in mine.

"Told you" I said walking past Darry and sitting next to Johnny, who was now awake because of Darry's screaming.

"Mornin' Johnnycakes, want some coffee?" I asked and stuck the coffee cup under his nose. He pushed it away. Me and Darry are the only ones who really drink coffee.

"I see you're feelin' better Princess" he said.

"Ah yes Johnny" I said and pulled my knees to my chest and took a sip of my coffee. Johnny got up and walked into the kitchen to get some chocolate milk and cake. Pony was now up so he and Johnny were eating at the table.

"Curtis'" Two-bit said as he burst in the door.

"Don't slam the-" we all said and then BANG "door" it was too late Two-bit had already slammed the door.

"Two-bit if you keep slamming the door it's gonna fall off the hinges and you'll be the one to fix it" Darry said as Two-bit walked into the kitchen and got some cake.

He then joined me on the couch. "Hey baby I see you're feelin' better" Two-bit said

"Yeah it was the Mickey Mouse blanket that did it Two-bit" I said and he laughed and took a swig of his beer.

"Want me to spike that coffee for ya?" he asked me

"Ah let me think um… no" I said and moved my cup away from him. He just laughed and went of eating, drinking, and watching Mickey Mouse.

Nevaeh woke up a little later and the rest of the day went by pretty fast. The next day we were going to court for the custody battle. Clair and Andy were being kinda weird they wanted me to keep her but they wanted Mason to have her too so I just keep away from them.

"Snowprincess Nicole Curtis" Darry screamed for me to wake up. I dragged myself out of bed and got ready and had my coffee. I put on my mom's old dress pants and shirt. I was cool that we could wear the same size I loved it. Darry and the boys all were dressed up too. I got Nevaeh up and put her in a nice dress. One that I got her, it was blue and purple. I put on her little tights and her dress shoes and a bow in her hair.

"Everybody ready" I shouted from the living room.

"Yeah" Soda said and walked out in nice clothes. I put his collar down and made sure Darry and Pony were ready and dressed appropriate.

"Alright lets head out" I said and I grabbed Nevaeh and her bag and the boys were behind me. I opened the door and came face to face with Two-bit and the rest of the gang.

"Guys were leaving. We have that court thing today" I said as we all walked outside. To my surprise the boys were actually dressed descent. They had on what you could call church clothes. I personally didn't know they had any cause I didn't think they went to church. Well they probably don't go to church and lifted the clothes. Oh well.

"We're coming with you" Steve said

"Yeah we wanna come" Two-bit said

"Alright fine but y'all are gonna have to take one of your cars cause ours is full" I said putting Nevaeh in her car seat.

"We'll take my car" Two-bit said happily and they climbed into his car. We all piled into the truck and with that we were headed to the court house.

I was so nervous sitting in that court house. The judge was asking all these questions and making sure I was a fit mother.

I could tell that Darry was so nervous as were the rest of the guys. If I had to choose one word to describe Mason it would be cocky. He was so sure that he was going to win custody and take Nevaeh to California with him.

"Why do you think you should have custody of Nevaeh Ms. Curtis?" I was asked

"Well because I'm her mother and have been with her since she was born. Also Mason left me at the alter when I was 6 months pregnant and didn't even show up for the birth, or even show up for 2 months after she was born. So I think that I would be a better parent for Nevaeh because I'll always be there for her and won't run away when I'm stressed out." I said to the judge. She looked over papers and then said

"I grant custody of Nevaeh Lynn Curtis to…."

* * *

**A/N: Dun...Dun...Dun who will win the custody battle????**


	15. A Great day that takes a nasty turn

**Author's Note: Ok everybody I redid this chapter. The begining is the same but I changed stuff around the middle and at the end. So tell me what you think. If everyone likes the old on I'll switch back. I'll post chapter 16 either today or tomorrow.**

Chapter 15

"Mason Jones" the judge said "You will be aloud supervised visitation rights to see your daughter on weekends" We were all relieved that I got custody of Nevaeh. I thought that Darry was going to start crying. Mason wasn't so cocky now. He was furious and as soon as we were dismissed he and Christy stormed out of there. The gang all rushed over to me and Nevaeh and were whooping and hollering and hugging us. Clair and Andy were at the hearing to and they walked over and started in on all the excitement.

"Come on everybody" Andy said "Lets go celebrate" we all looked at him and he just said "Follow me" So we did. We all piled into our cars and followed Andy to some restaurant. It wasn't a restaurant that we normally went to thought. We pulled up and went inside. They had to move some tables around to accommodate our group so we had to wait a minute. Once seated Andy said

"Go ahead and order what ever you want it's on me" I looked at him and almost if he had read my mind said "Don't worry I want to Princess" I smiled and we all looked over the menu. I had to talk Darry into it cause he said he didn't feel right just letting him pay like that but he finally gave in.

Surprisingly the guys were well behaved. Two-bit kept trying to order drinks but the waitress wouldn't give him any. So he just spiked his cola with some form of alcohol that he had in a flask that he brought with him. That's Two-bit for ya. Soda and Steve got into a straw wrapper war. Not a fight a war they took all the straw wrapper from the table and kept throwing them back and forth at each other. Darry was talking to Andy about what ever. Clair was gushing over Nevaeh and played with her most of the time. That is when Soda wasn't trying to use her as a human shield in his straw wrapper war with Steve. Nevaeh got pass all around the table through out the meal. Pony and Johnny were talking like they always do. I was sitting there talking to Clair mostly and playing with Nevaeh too. And Dallas, Dallas just sat there looking cool. I know it was bugging him that he couldn't smoke and so he just sat there quietly.

"Hey" I said to him. Everybody else was caught up in what they were doing with one another and Dally and I were the only ones not doing something. He didn't answer he just nodded his head as if to say 'what' "You know you didn't have to come"

"Yeah well I didn't have anything better to do" he said. I know Dally hates going into the courthouse. I could tell by the stares he was getting that everyone thought he got busted again. He was just sitting there fiddling with the ring he got from rolling a drunk. He must have broken up with Sylvia again. I was getting ready to say something when out food came. We all ate and ended up going back to our house. Clair and Andy stopped in for a minute but left shortly after. The guys quickly changed out of there dress clothes. Yes all the guys some how their clothes managed to show up here, how I don't know. Most likely they had left a shirt here and forgot to take it home but it sure came in handy. I took Nevaeh and changed her into a Mickey and Minnie Mouse shirt with a pair of jeans. I took her out into the living room and the guys started playing with her. I walked back down the hall and grabbed some clean clothes. I couldn't find any jeans so I just grabbed a pair of Pony's and went into the bathroom. I took off the dress clothes and changed into some normal clothes. I took my hair down (I had put it up in a bun. It looked nice with my dress clothes but not with jeans and a T-shirt) and shook my head loosening my hair. I brushed through it real quick and walked out into the living room.

"Hey" Pony said as I walked out "I was looking for those jeans"

"Sorry little brother you left 'em out. They're fair game." I said and ruffled his hair. I sat on the couch and looked at the TV. Well what I could see of it. Two-bit was sitting in front of the TV, Nevaeh on his, lap and both of their eyes were glued on the TV. I could hear Mickey Mouse and could see part of his ear with Two-bit in the way. Oh well I watch Mickey all the time anyhow. I sat there for a minute thinking about random stuff like how I need to do laundry, and what I'm gonna do tomorrow, and thinking of tomorrow what is the date? I thought about that for a minute and then it him me. 'Oh my God tomorrow's January 5th' I thought 'Darry's Birthday. I got so caught up in the custody thing and being sick I totally forgot to get his present.'

"Hey Dar, would y'all mind watchin' Nevaeh for a bit? I have an errand to run." I said

"Yeah sure we'll keep an eye on her" Darry said and went back to his news paper. I swear I'm gonna get him a subscription to that paper.

"Thanks" I said grabbing a coat "Oh and don't let Two-bit try and give her any cake ok? And Soda" I said

"Yeah" he turned and looked at me

"Don't use my baby as a human shield ok" I said in a serious voice and then smiled at him

"Yeah ok" he said

"Alright I'll see y'all in a bit" I said. I was glad that they didn't ask where I was going, well glad Darry didn't ask cause I wasn't going to say 'Oh well I totally forgot about your birthday, which is tomorrow, until just now so I'm just gonna run out and buy you a gift ok' yeah like I would say that. I was going to walk to the department store but I got cold so I caught the bus. At the department store I wondered about what I should get Darry. I was walking around and after a half hour I had some more onesies for Nevaeh, a shirt for myself that said "Heartbreaker" on it, and a cool little toy for Nevaeh. I was so totally off task. The baby section is all the way across the store from the men's department. I still couldn't find anything for Darry. There were tons of clothes and stuff but he always gets clothes. I was walking around aimlessly looking when I bumped into something and dropped my purse. And it was just my luck that all contents fell to the ground. I was putting (well more like shoving) everything back in when I Nevaeh's baby picture. Then I had a great idea, a marvelous idea actually. I picked up the rest of my stuff and went on my way (of course grabbing my shirt and the cool toy thing before heading off). I finally found what I was looking for. It was a nice frame that said family on it and I knew the exact picture I wanted to put in it. It was the picture we took on Christmas. Two-bit had gotten everyone a Mickey Mouse shirt and we all put them on and snapped a picture. Two-bit already had his Mickey shirt on and the smallest on he could find when he went shopping was a 24 month one and that was way to big for Nevaeh. So we just put it over her dress. That's the perfect picture. Darry's gonna love it too. Not just the picture but the frame. Cause it says family and that's what we are to each other family. I checked out and caught the bus as I left for home. I walked in the house and put the bag in my room I found the picture and put it in the frame. I hid it in the back of my closet and took the shirt and toy out. I walked back out into the living room to get some old news paper and give Nevaeh her toy.

"What'd ya get me?" Two-bit asked and I tossed Nevaeh's toy at him "How did you know? I've always wanted this… cool toy thingy" he said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Open it genius it's for Nevaeh" I said and he did. "Shoot" I said

"What?" Soda asked

"I forgot something I'll be back in a sec" I said and walked out the door again. I was so caught up in the frame that I forgot to get a bag. I started walking to the store they have gift bags there (I hope). I got there and grabbed a bag and a card and checked out I was on my way home when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Snowprincess Curtis" The voice said. I couldn't tell who it was but I could tell they were mad. Who could be mad a me? Better yet why are they mad at me? I turned around to come face to face with Christy. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Christy" I said plainly turning to walk away.

"Aww _Princess_ I wanna talk to you" She said, pronouncing my name with disgust. I sighed and turned around to look at her.

"What?" I said

"Now, now what's a matter with you? You should be overjoyed that you got custody of your child. But no you leave her at home to go shopping. Mason would never do that. If he were you he would be at home playing with his daughter."

"You know for some odd reason I don't believe you" I said to her and she glared at me.

"You know what _Snowprincess_?" She started again saying my name like it was the most disgusting, repulsive name ever. "The only thing that Mason does is complain about you. All the time it's, Snowprincess this, Snowprincess that, Snow, Snow, Snow, and frankly I'm sick of it. He's always saying that maybe if he wouldn't have moved to California after you broke up with him that he would be married with a family right now."

"Wait a minute, to set the record straight _he_ left _me_ at the alter. He gave a silly little note to his best man and said 'Will you give this to Snow for me?' and then he probably said he had to take a leak and just ran off and never came back. Not only did he leave me at the alter but I was already five months pregnant with _his_ child, so it's not like he didn't know about Nevaeh the whole time. So now you know that he's complaining about a stupid choice that he made and really saying that he wishes he was with me instead of you" I told her and she gave me the nastiest look ever and pulled her hand back and slapped me. I dropped my stuff to the ground.

She looked happy with herself for slapping me. Now maybe if I would have fallen down or stumbled back a little then she could be happy, but I didn't even move. She really shouldn't have done that because while she was all happy with herself I drew my had back and punched her in the face and she fell back.

"Don't mess with me" I said to her, then I picked up my stuff and started walking home. I heard her shuffle and get up to follow me.

"I wasn't done talking to you." She said catching up with me.

"Well I'm done talking to you _Christy_" I said, saying her name the same as she said mine.

"Snow, Snow, Snow now is that a way to talk to a friend?" She asked

"A friend? I don't see any of my friends here. In fact most of 'em are at my house right now. So I should really run. It's rude to keep guests waiting."

"Not so fast Princess" She said and I turned once more to look at her. I was about to tell her off when I saw what she had in her hand, a blade "Because of you all Mason does is complain and now that you got custody of Nevaeh he's complaining even more. So now I'm gonna eliminate that factor right here, right now."

I didn't even know what to say. I wouldn't doubt that she would stab me. She WAS gonna stab me. All because Mason is a big baby. I could try and run but I don't know how good a runner she is, she could be as fast as Pony. I could try and wrestle it outta her hands but one wrong move and she'll definitely stab me. I could try and talk her out of it but that wouldn't do any good because I've already made her mad enough to pull the blade out. The only thing I could do was wait and see what she was gonna do.

"Christy what are you doin'?" I heard a voice behind me say. I was debating whether or not to turn to see who it was or not when they walked over to Christy and pulled her to the side. It was Mason. They were there talking for a minute before he walked over to me. I could smell the alcohol on him, so I knew he was at least a little buzzed.

"Snow, darling" He said walking over to me and putting an arm around me.

"What do you want Mason" I really didn't want to talk to him but it was better than being at with Christy and have a blade held out at me.

"I just wanna tell you there's no hard feelings about today. Obviously, for some odd reason, the judge granted you custody even though it's clear to both of us that I could do a better job." He said coolly

"Now don't take that the wrong way I don't think you're a horrible mother, but look at you you're living with your brother which is just about the same as living with your parents since he's the closest thing you've got now, you don't have a car, you're not working, and you can't afford anything that my daughter or even you need. No I on the other hand have enough money for a place to live, food, and to support Nevaeh, Christy and myself. So why the judge didn't see that is beyond me."

I tried to say calm. I knew Christy had a knife and if I started in on Mason I would get stabbed plus I was out numbered. "Mason get off of me now" I said as calm as I could, he didn't move. "Mason I mean it now"

He looked at me and shook his head. "Princess I was just tryin' to talk to you. But apparently you wanna do things the hard way."

I looked at him and he punched me in the stomach knocking the wind outta me. I bent over and he started punching me. I finally fell to the ground and he kicked me in the head. Everything went black for a second and I thought I was going to passing out. I opened my eyes and saw a figure above me with something in their hand, and in a second I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I was starting to see a little clearer and the figure came at me again. I put my arm up in an effort to shield myself from the blade but only got my arms cut up in the process. Finally I felt the sharp pain again but it was close to my shoulder. Finally it was over and they were walking away and I heard a faint voice call

"Don't mess with me." I tried with all my might to move, to get up and at least get to the house where the guys would be and could help me. I tried to scream but my voice curled up and hid somewhere in my throat. I put my hand down on my stomach and pulled it back showing my hand covered in blood. I could feel the blood pouring out of my stomach and shoulder. I looked around and the very last thing I saw before everything went black was the card I had gotten Darry lying on the ground and a pool of blood slowly seeping towards it covering it in an instant.


	16. Reuniting and Near Heart Attacks

**Author's Note: Alright everyone this chapter is kinda like the old one but I like it a lot better. Actually I think this is my favorite of the chapters. But that's just me tell me what y'all think and if you like the old one better.**

Chapter 16

I opened my eyes and everything around me was bright and foggy at the same time. I had to blink a few times to get used to the light. I sat up expecting my head to start pounding and to fall back to the ground, but instead I didn't. I didn't recognize where I was so I looked around taking in my surroundings. Everything was white and kinda dream like. I couldn't for the life of me remember what happened and had no clue where I was. I stood up and brushed off my pants instinctually.

I took a few steps forward still looking around and I didn't recognize anything, so I just kept walking. I didn't see anyone around to ask where I was either. I kept walking around aimlessly when I heard a voice.

"Snow White" Someone said from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks. The only person who called me that was my daddy. "Snowprincess" they said. I turned around and saw two figures standing behind me. One was taller and had brown hair and was very muscular the other was shorter and had golden brown hair that was shoulder length. They both had smiles on their faces and there were only two people in the world I thought it could be. I stepped forward towards them to confirm my thoughts. There standing right there in front of my face were the two people I thought I'd never see again in my life. There I stood looking, with my own two eyes, at my parents. I couldn't believe it ; I couldn't think of anything to say. So I didn't say anything I just ran towards them and threw myself in their arms.

"Mommy, Daddy" I said as the hugged me. I held on to them like my life depended on it, like if I let go they would be gone again.

"Hey baby girl" Dad said kissing the top of my head. Finally after what seemed like forever we let go of each other.

I couldn't say anything I was too shocked. They looked at me concerned "What's wrong?" Mom asked

"Nothing I just can't believe it; I can't believe I'm with you again" I said

"Snow White you know that we never left you" Dad said "We've always been there with you in your heart."

"I know" I said "I mean I can't believe I'm _physically_ here with you, talking to you in person" I said

"I mean it's all so surreal ya know" I said. All of a sudden I now have a lot to say.

"Yeah" Mom said nodding. We fell silent for a minute. And the funny thing was it was kinda weird. There is so much they've miss and that I've wanted to tell them and now, nothing I can't even say a word.

"She's beautiful" Mom said after a minute and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked and she pulled something out of her pocket, a picture.

"She's beautiful" Mom said holding out the picture. It was a picture of me an Nevaeh that I had gotten taken not to long ago. "She looks just like you"

I smiled looking at the picture. That's one of the pictures I have in my purse. "She's defiantly a Curtis" Dad said.

"You know I picked the name Nevaeh for you daddy" I said and he smiled

"I know you did" He said

"We thought poor Dallas was gonna have a heart attack when you went into labor" Mom said with a laugh

"I did too." I admitted "He didn't even really want to take me to that doctors appointment then we I told he we had to go to the hospital he was freaking out. If everyone wouldn't have gotten there in time he would have had to go in there with me and he wouldn't have been able to make it. Big ol' tuff Dallas Winston would have fainted at the sight of a woman giving birth" I said and we all laughed

"I think that is every man's weakness" Mom said

"I am offended" Dad said

"Well it's true" she said "You had your eyes closed half the time when Snow was born, you looked away when Soda was born, and you had your back turned when Pony was born. I didn't even think you were gonna show up!" Mom said and I chuckled

"Why don't we talk about something else eh?" Dad said and we continued walking. Where ever it is that we are is kinda nice. There's nobody around to bother us and it's perfect. We were silent as we walked a little way and finally we stopped.

"Darrel" Mom said "I think it's time"

"I was too short" Dad said "But your right"

"Right? Right about what?" I asked and they led me through a door. Inside the door were my brothers and the guys and Nevaeh. Darry and Soda were sitting on either side of a bed that looked to be a hospital bed, Darry with his head down. He looked like he was crying. I could see that Soda was and so was Pony. The guys were all standing there with looks of shock on their faces all of the about to cry. And on the floor in the baby carrier laid Nevaeh sleeping peacefully.

"Darry" I said walking over to him and placing a hand on his back "Darry what happened?" I asked

He didn't move but just stayed still "Darrel!" I said a bit louder and still he didn't move. "Guys?" I said and nobody moved. I looked over to the bed and lying there with all these things hooked up to her laid me.

"Snow White" Dad started "It's time for you to go back to Nevaeh and your brothers. They need you more than we do"

"But"

"Snowprincess" Mom said "It's time you go back. You wouldn't want Nevaeh to not have a mother would you?"

"The boys wouldn't be able to make it with out you sweetie" Dad added. Tears were slowly running down my face, not only because I had to leave my parents but because of the whole scene I just saw.

"Go back to them" Mom said and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I moved over to dad who held me tight and kissed me on the top of the head.

"I love you guys" I said as I walked off

"We love you all" The replied and I walked off into brightness.

Darry POV

When I got the call I didn't know what to do. I was scared out of my mind. I knew I had to tell everyone. I couldn't just say that I had to run cause they would know something's up. I couldn't just not tell them anything cause they would want to know who was on the phone. So I was left with no choice but to tell them.

"Darry what's wrong?" Pony asked after I hung up the phone. I was already walking towards the door to put my shoes on.

"Get ready now. Put a coat on Nevaeh and put her in her car seat we gotta go." I said

The didn't argue everyone got ready and we got in the truck. "Steve you drive you Dally, Johnny, and Two-bit, and everyone else is with me got it?"

"Now we ain't got no time to screw around we gotta get there fast" I said and hoped in the truck, were Soda, Pony, and Nevaeh were already strapped in. I buckled up and took off.

"Darry, where are we going?" Soda asked

"Hospital" I said

"What!?!?!" the shouted

"The hospital, Snow got hurt and was taken to the hospital. I don't know the details so don't ask" I told them.

We made it there in record time, and Steve stayed with us the whole time pulling in not seconds after we did. We all made our way into the hospital and they said that she just got a room. We went up and found the room.

"Only family aloud in sir" The doctor said to me

"Well this here's here daughter and we're her brothers" I said pointing to Nevaeh first and everyone else second.

The doctor looked at us like _I'm not stupid._

"Honest. I'm here eldest brother Darrel then there's Keith, Dallas, Steven, Sodapop, Jonathan, Ponyboy, and her daughter Nevaeh." I said

"Alright" he said and we all made our way through the door.

"Nice one Dar" Two-bit said but I didn't reply I rushed over to my sister. She looked so helpless laying there with all those contraptions hooked up to here. Everyone was shocked looking at her. We expected that she was beat up pretty bad but she was worst. I sat down on one side of the bed Soda on the other. Everyone else just stood there in shock. Soda held her hand and I could see tears streaming down his face along with Pony's and the guys were ready to cry too. I put my head down into my hands and started crying. I wouldn't let anyone see it no way.

We sat there for a while and the only sound was the machine that showed her heart rate slowing going _beep beep beep beep._ Then suddenly something was wrong the machine started acting all weird and I knew something wasn't right.

Everyone looked horrified at this because they knew it too. "Soda take Nevaeh and go out to the waiting room. Everyone else go out there and wait for me. Dallas make sure everyone stays calm" I said. I know that Dally will keep everyone under control out there. They all know what'll happen if they make him mad. "And Steve go get a doctor" I said and they all filed out the door.

"Come on Snow White stay with us. We need you come on please." I pleaded with her. "Just hold on a little longer until the doctors can get in here and help you. Nevaeh needs you, I need you. We couldn't make it if you were gone. Come on baby girl stay with me" I said and finally the doctors rushed in and pushed me out of the way.

"Stats are dropping" one shouted

"Charging" another shouted among others

"Charged!" he said "CLEAR"

They went on with this until finally the beeping on the heart rate thingy was normal again. "We got her"

"She's stable" another said and everything calmed down. I seriously thought I was gonna have a heart attack when all this was going on. It's so overwhelming I couldn't be a doctor. Finally all the doctors filed out and there was only one nurse left checking all the things Snow was hooked up to.

She turned to walk out and saw me standing there shocked "She's gonna be alright" she reassured me "We've got her back to normal now it's all up to her. She just needs to wake up"

I smiled at her as she walked out. I then walked over to my sister and sat beside her. "Don't ever do that to me again" I say to here "You had us all scared to death."

"Snow I really need you to wake up baby girl." I said to her and she still didn't move. I sat there for a minute before remembering the guys. They're probably worried sick out there after all the doctors just strolled out after all the commotion. I stood up and walked out there.

"Darry!" Pony shouted and everyone looked

"What happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"Did she make it?"

"What going on?"

"Guys, guys, guys calm down she's fine. They had to stabilize her but she's fine now. Y'all can come back in now" I said and everyone rushed towards the door. "Hold it!" I said and they all turned

"Aren't you forgetting something, a someone to be more exact" I said pointing to Nevaeh's baby carrier.

"Oops" Soda said and picked her up and we all walked into the room and assumed our previous positions.

We sat there for what seemed like hours before anything happened and then finally something did happen.

"Did you see that?!" Pony asked

"What little buddy?" I asked him

"Her hand look!" He said and sure enough her hand was moving. I looked up and she was opening her eyes.

"She's waking up!" Soda said. She finally opened her eyes and looked around and she had the look of fear and confusion in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Alright the next chapter (I'm pretty sure) will be different than the other one. I'm gonna have Snow press charges on Mason. I know y'all are thrilled. So see what happens in the next chapter (which I'm gonna try and get out soon. I'm trying to even out my updating but I always end up picking and choosing what I want to update)**


	17. Scared and wanting to go home

**Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry it took me forever to update but I finally did it! Now I must warn you that this is a short chapter because I'm getting back into my grove for this story. And also it is all in Snow's POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

I was scared to death when I first woke up. Well you would be too if you were me, right? I mean you go to the store to get a card for your brothers birthday and get jumped, stabbed, nearly die, see your dead parents, and wake up to doctors and nurses and a your brothers and friends surrounding you. Doctors and nurses started checking a whole bunch of things that were hooked to me, what they did I had no clue. I wanted to say something but someone shoved a big tube down my throat and I couldn't say a word.

The first person I saw that I recognized was Darry, and I could tell that he saw how freaked I was. Finally the doctor started talking to me "Snow I'm Dr. Watson" He said I nodded hoping that if I did then I could get this thing out of my throat and hurry up and go home. "Alright now we're gonna take this tube out of your throat, ok?"

Again I nodded vigorously really wanting to get these contraptions outta me and go home. The doctor smiled "Alright slow down" He said "Now when I count to three I need you to cough for me and I'll pull the tube out, ok?"

I nodded again "Alright ready 1…2…3" I coughed he pulled and that thing was out of my throat. My throat was all scratchy after that and I coughed a bit. "Good job" The doctor said as I coughed more.

The doc looked at the little chart thing and said "Everything seems to be fine we'll keep her over night at the least for observation."

Darry nodded and the doctor walked out. Soda rushed right over to me along with Pony and Darry and hugged me tight. "Oh Snow we didn't think u were gonna make it" Darry whispered into my ear. I could tell that he was trying not to cry. I just held onto my brothers happy that I was here with them again.

Once my brothers finally got off of me I held Nevaeh. She was asleep but I still held her. I couldn't imagine my life with out her, she's my world. Everyone started getting tired after a while and ended up leaving. Steve, Dally, Johnny, and Two-bit all left before my brothers did. Finally, when I started to doze off, Darry said it was time to leave but Pony wanted to stay.

"Come on Pone we need to get home" Darry said my eyes closed but I could still hear them

"But Darry can't I stay, please?" Pony begged

"You got school in the mornin'" Darry said

"Aw come on Dar just this once please. I wanna stay with Snow." Pony begged

"Dar let him stay" Soda whispered to Darry "We all have work or school tomorrow and I know we all wanna stay but we can't. One day ain't gonna hurt Dar."

"Darrel" I said opening my eyes and lifting my head "Pony wants to stay let him stay. I need company anyhow."

Darry sighed in defeat. We've out numbered him again "Fine, Ponyboy you can stay. But don't think your gonna miss more than tomorrow, you got me?" Darry said

"Yeah I got you" Pony said with a small smile on his face.

Darry sighed again and picked up Nevaeh "We'll see y'all tomorrow" Darry said

"Bye guys!" Soda said and waved. I wave back and laid down, then I turned my head and looked at Pony.

"Pony, how come you wanted to stay?" I asked

He shrugged "I dunno, I guess I just did. I mean you looked so helpless layin' there with all them things hooked into ya and I didn't want you to have to be all alone in here. I know I can't stand bein' alone, especially in a place like this."

I smiled at my baby brother "Thanks Pony" I said and he cocked his head to the side "For stayin' with me. I'm glad you did because between you and me I didn't really want to be all alone in here." He smiled at this. It was true hospitals are naturally scary places, I mean with all the sick people, and dying and half dead and the completely dead people. It's just kinda creepy. And the Lord only knows who's been in that room before you. So I really was glad that someone stayed with me.

I nodded my head motioning for Pony to come over to me "Come on Pone lets got to sleep, it's late."

"Snow that bed ain't big enough for two people." He said

"Do you wanna sleep on the chairs or on a bed?" I asked and Pony kicked off his shoes and walked over and hopped into bed. I turned the little light by the bed off and pull up my covers. We were both nearly asleep, it was really late and then I remembered something.

"Pone" I said

"Yeah" He whispered back

"Mom and Dad love you" I said

"What?" he asked sleepily

"Mom and Dad. They said to tell you that they love you and are always there for you." I said. He didn't respond, wheter it was because he was shocked or asleep I didn't know so I just added "Good night Ponyboy."

"Good night Snow." He said and we were both out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: Yes short I know but please tell me what y'all think. I have an idea of where I'm going with this though but suggestions are welcome too! I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
